Les Regrets oubliés
by Amychu
Summary: 19 ans plus tard.  Suite de l'épilogue du septième tome.  Bien sur, je vais tenter de respecter autant que possible, quoique sans me brider, l'univers de J.K.R.  Néanmoins, je demande votre indulgence : ceci n'est qu'une interprétation subjective.
1. To be continued

(suite de l'épilogue du tome 7)

1.

Albus et Rose quittent le Poudlard Express et sont accueillis par les différents préfets, qui les conduisent aux barques pour rejoindre Poudlard. Le château se dresse devant leurs yeux émerveillés. « Maman m'en avait parlé, mais je n'imaginais rien de pareil ! Tu as vu Albus ? ». Il ne répond pas, trop absorbé sans doute. Tous les enfants autour d'eux poussent des « wah » et des « wow », qui ne cessent pas quand ils pénètrent l'enceinte et rencontrent les tableaux mouvants, les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête… Et le plafond de la grande salle qui s'ouvre sous leurs regards ébahis.

Albus et Rose aperçurent de loin un garçon qui paraissait plus jeune, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus petit. Il avait des traits de petit garçon, un nez pointu, un teint d'albâtre, des yeux gris et froids, des cheveux presque blancs… Il disparu un instant, dans la foule. Tous les enfants entrèrent.

_Deux belles dames  
>Et deux preux sires<br>L'ambition et l'audace  
>L'esprit et le rire !<em>

(le Choipeaux entonnait sa nouvelle chanson)

_Qui allez-vous rejoindre mes chers enfants ?  
>Les loyaux, les brillants ?<br>Les grands et les vaillants ?  
>Les petits, les brigands ?<em>

(Albus hoqueta à cette phrase)

_Si plus que combatif  
>Vous êtes créatif<br>Si le savoir ne vous fait pas peur  
>Alors travaillez avec ardeur<br>Et la maison Serdaigle fera votre bonheur _

(« Maman serait contente que j'y aille si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor, fit Rose. Mais je crois que papa me tuerait ! »)

_Plein de fougue et d'audace,  
>D'impétuosité,<br>Vous vous croyez capable d'aller à Gryffondor ?  
>Alors partez en chasse !<br>Mais sachez que la témérité  
>N'a jamais été un trésor.<em>

(Albus croisa les doigts)

_Poufsouffle accueille ceux qui comme elle  
>Ont bon cœur et patience en vertus<br>Il ne semblera pas ambigu  
>Qu'avec elle vous voliez de vos ailes.<em>

_Enfin Serpentard  
>Lui qu'on dit si noir<br>Accueillera les ambitieux  
>Si la ruse est pour vous le meilleur des jeux<br>Vous y serez très heureux…_

_De Godric's Hollow au Norfolk  
>Des monts aux vallées<br>Jamais ne devraient se diviser  
>Les mages et les sorciers.<em>

_Retenez ceci :  
>S'il n'y a plus rien à craindre<br>Qui que vous soyez  
>C'est grâce à l'unité.<em>

Rose fut envoyée à Gryffondor, à peine le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête : une vraie Weasley ! Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement, partie s'assoir à la grande table, où la reçu chaleureusement James Potter.

Quelques élèves passèrent : une Pousouflle, deux Serdaigle. Puis vint le tour d'Albus.

« _Oh, Albus Severusss Potter_… » Il pensa immédiatement, un peu trop fort « Pas à Serpentard, s'il-vous-plait… ». Le Choixpeau sembla contrarié, mais repris sa contenance « _Hm, bien le fils de son père…_ GRYFFONDOR »

C'était rapide. C'était irréel. Albus couru rejoindre son frère, et Rose. La répartition continuait, mais déjà tous n'écoutaient plus. Des Serdaigle, des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffle, des Serpentard… Ils s'en fichaient de qui allaient où, ils étaient ensemble. Ils riaient, bavardaient, rencontraient presque l'entière tablée qui les avaient accueilli à grande joie quand…

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa. Le Choixpeau fut retiré délicatement d'une tête blonde, d'un blond presque blanc. Les yeux gris froids étaient rivés sur le sol, tandis que ce « petit garçon » s'avançait vers la table des Gryffondor. Des murmures fusèrent, puis un vrai brouhaha, l'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages. Il s'assit face à Albus, toujours silencieux, toujours les yeux baissés.

Le banquet commença, même cette nouvelle avait jeté comme un froid sur toute la salle. Chacun allait de son commentaire, jetait des regards en biais vers la table aux couleurs rouge et or.

Le soir dans les dortoirs, Albus avait un lit près de celui du garçon si pâle. Quelques garçons lancèrent « fais gaffe Potter ! Je monterais la garde, il pourrait te tuer dans ton sommeil ! ». Eclats de rires.

« Y a des gens qui se sont trompé de dortoir je crois… » Rires de nouveau.

Le garçon pâle, faisant son lit, les yeux baissé, murmure un « ce n'est pas drôle… » que seul Albus entend.


	2. Premier cours de Potion

« Bonjour mes nouveaux jeunes amis ! Aujourd'hui est votre premier cours de potions : n'est-ce pas excitant ? »

Le vieil Horace Slugorn parlait à toute la classe, mais avait les yeux rivés sur la table d'Albus et Rose.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais voir vos capacités naturelles (il regarda avec encore plus d'insistance Albus) pour les potions. Ce n'est pas un concours ni une course ! Juste un moyen de vous repartir par niveau dans ma tête, pour savoir qui il faudra aider, et pourquoi pas créer des binômes d'aide et de soutien. Mme McGonagall a eut cette brillante idée de soutien scolaire inter-élèves, qui resserrera, j'en suis sur, les liens entre vous ! » Il disait cela sans conviction, levant même discrètement (enfin, discrètement pour ce roi de la théâtralité qu'est Slugorn) les yeux au ciel. « Ouvrez donc votre livre page 48, et commencez à préparer avec votre camarade de table une potion pour soigner les furoncles, c'est toujours utile ! Appelez-moi si vous rencontrez des difficult… Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce bien prudent que vous travailliez seul ? »

La classe entière se retourna. Le jeune Malfoy était sur la toute dernière table, au fond. Oui il était seul…qui aurait voulu être avec lui, de toute façon ? Dans ce cours entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, les uns le voyaient comme un traître, les autres comme un… « espion » ?. Aristide Zabini, un garçon de Serpentard aux yeux sombres, lui jeta un regard mauvais avant d'ajouter « Il se débrouillera bien tout seul. » «Il devra s'y habituer » compléta un Gryffondor.

Le cœur d'Albus se serra : c'était ça, la maison de ses rêves, la maison des héros ?  
>Il ne ressentait pas particulièrement de pitié pour le petit dernier des Malfoy, mais il trouvait tout de même la réflexion injuste.<p>

« Bon, peu importe les enfants, peu importe, ne vous dissipez pas ! Commencez maintenant par faire cuire les limaces cornues… Bien mademoiselle Weasley ! Aussi brillante que votre mère. Et monsieur Potter ! (il se pâmait) Vous deux, je vous veux dans mon club dès que possible ! »

Mais alors, une petite main aux longs doigts fins, très pâle, maladive, se dressa au fond de la classe.

« Besoin d'aide monsieur Malfoy ? »  
>« Je viens d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic. Je crois que c'est bon ».<p>

La classe se tut. C'était la première fois, à par pour Albus, que la voix claire, cristalline, aux antipodes de celle grave et suave de son père, se faisait entendre. Elle était douce, presque éteinte. Quelques fillettes eurent un moment d'absence : peut-être s'avouaient-elles que, certes, c'était un Malfoy, mais qu'il était quand même… joli ?

Slugorn approcha, un air suspicieux plaqué sur sa figure grasse et ridée. Il observa attentivement la potion, la renifla. Il parcourt la classe. « Un volontaire pour essayer ? ». Silence total.

La petite main blanche se leva de nouveau, craintive.

Slugorn, tout en commentant avec son débonnaire habituel, leva sa baguette et fit apparaître quelques furoncles sur la petite main. « Bon, essaye maintenant. D'après l'odeur, le pire qu'il puisse t'arriver, c'est d'en être recouvert ! ». La classe rit… jusqu'à ce qu'après absorption, sa main redevienne aussi lisse et douce qu'avant. Elle paraissait même plus satinée.

« Et bien… hm… vous… vous savez bien lire et appliquer des instructions, félicitations, Malfoy. Ce… ce n'est pas très difficile, pas besoin d'être un génie mais… Pour un première année, vous faites preuve de beaucoup d'autonomie. Bien. 5 points pour Gryffondor »

Stupéfaction générale. Malfoy, qui regardait le professeur, baisse les yeux, et replonge dans son mutisme.


	3. Remise en question

-Rose ! Rose ! Albus courait dans les couloirs, poursuivant l'imposante chevelure rousse et désordonnée de son amie. "Rose attend moi ! " Il arrivait enfin à ses côtés. "Où vas-tu ?"

-A la bibliothèque. Je dois travailler.

-Encore ? Tu as déjà lu tous les bouquins avant même la rentrée... Repose-toi un peu, tant qu'on a pas trop de devoirs encore...

-Oh mais tu ne comprends pas Albus ! (sa figure était toute rouge). Ma mère était une si, si bonne élève ! Tout le temps, partout, toujours la meilleure... Tous les professeurs s'en souviennent. Je DOIS travailler. Là j'ai échoué en potions. Je n'étais pas la meilleure... Je vais rattraper mon retard. (elle étouffa un sanglot). Je... je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Albus serra dans ses bras sa cousine, sa compagne de jeu depuis si longtemps, sa confidente depuis l'enfance, sa meilleure amie, sa presque âme sœur... Que pouvait-il bien dire ? "Bien sur qu'elle est fière de toi" ? "Tu es la meilleure, ne t'en fais pas" ? "Le fils Malfoy a du tricher pour aller aussi vite" (après tout, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait...) ?

La serrer fort, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours su faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait ni l'éloquence de son frère, ni le tact de féminin de sa petite sœur Lily, ni l'intelligence fine de la fillette qui sanglotait sur son épaule. A ce moment précis, il se sentait le garçon le plus inutile du monde.

La rouquine s'écarta de son étreinte, essuyant ses joues ruisselantes. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une voix claire, mais étranglée par ce qui semblait de la détresse, se fit entendre dans le couloir voisin, celui qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffonfors :

"Arrêtez, laissez-moi !"

Le sang Weasley ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines des jeunes amis, et, courage comme curiosité, ils ne purent s'empêcher de suivre l'écho jusqu'à son origine.


	4. Le poids des autres

_[NDLA : pour le moment, les chapitres semblent très courts, et même se raccourcir, mais… patience.]_

"Alors ma jolie, ma soeur m'a dit qu'on trichait en cours de potion ? Sale vermine, tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?"

Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, trois grands bruns, de deuxième ou troisième année, encerclaient, baguettes à la main, le jeune Scorpius Malfoy. Il était livide, cherchait à passer.

"Je n'ai pas triché, laissez-moi !"

"Et il ment en plus ! fit celui qui semblait le plus agé. Aussi fourbe que son père, que sa famille de sales Mangemorts... Mon oncle est mort pendant le dernière guerre ! Que dis-tu de ça ?" Il lui crachait presque au visage..

"Je suis désolé pour lui, mais je n'y suis pour rien..."

"Ah la ferme ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chouiner, si ?" Celui qui parlait était dos à Albus et Rose, mais pourtant cette silhouette qui saisissait le col du dernier Malfoy leur était familière... Et tu fais quoi ici ? C'est la salle des Gryffondors, tu n'y as pas ta place. T'as rien à faire là, dégage !"

Albus était sur maintenant. Il reconnaissait cette voix, ces gestes...

"James ! Lachez-le !"

James eut un mouvement de recul. Il lâcha la robe de sa victime, qui tomba au sol.

Sa voix se fit tout à coup plus douce, presque tendre, il semblait penaud. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alby ?"

"Qu'est-ce que TU fais, toi ? explosa Rose. Je te préviens, si vous ne le laissez pas tranquille je... (elle hésita) je raconte tout à tante Ginny !"

James déglutit. C'était une question d'honneur : soit il perdait la face devant sa bande, soit il risquait de recevoir une beuglante dans les prochains jours... ce qui revenait au même, finalement.

"Venez, on s'en va. (puis, redressant la tête) On ne va pas risquer une punition pour "ça". Pénurie mentholée !" Fit-il a la grosse dame, qui s'écata, laissant passer James et sa bande, jetant un regard dédaigneux à loa petite chose chétive assise sur le sol. L'honneur, pour James, était sauf. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois dans la grande salle. Mais il ressentait quelque chose d'indéscriptible, proche, malgré tout, de la honte, et qui s'accentua quand, malgré lui, ses pensées allèrent du côté de son père.

De l'autre côté du mur, Rose et Albus aidèrent Scorpius Malfoy à se relever. "Est-ce que ça va ?" Il grommelait un "Tout va bien, merci" en époussetant sa robe, en ramassant ses livres... Albus cru même le voir essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche.

Il fit mine de reprendre son chemin et de s'approcher de la grosse dame, sans plus d'attention à ses sauveurs, quand il se ravisa et changea de direction pour celle qu'empruntait Rose avant d'être interrompue.

"Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Je t'accompagne !" proposa la fillette, sautant sur l'occasion. "ON t'accompagne, n'est-ce pas Albus ?".

Mais la neige de son visage devint cramoisie. Il répondit sèchement " Je vous suis gré de votre pitié, mais je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps !". Il se mit à courir, et leur lança avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers "je n'ai besoin de **personne** !"


	5. A l'envolée

"Enfin miss Weasley ! Faites un peu attention !"

C'était le premier cours de vol en balai, et Rose tombait pour la troisième fois, sous les remarques de ses camarades Gryffondor et Serdaigle, hilares.

C'était humiliant, c'était insupportable. Elle rougissait, retenait ses larmes, et retentait de monter sur le balai... pour tomber quelques secondes plus tard. Tous les autres en étaient déjà à apprendre à former un virage parfait. Certains avaient même le droit de monter plus haut, d'accélérer... Et elle restait au sol.

"Tu n'es pas bien positionnée" fit une voix derrière elle. "Pour avoir plus d'équilibre, tes pieds doivent presque frôler la paille. Croise les sous le balais, ce sera plus simple au début."

Scorpius Malfoy avait un ton froid, magistral. Il ne regardait même pas Rose.

"Imagine comme un fil invisible qui te maintient à ton balai. Il est exactement au milieu de ton balai, t il est attaché à toi à un point de ta colonne vertébrale, à peu près à la hauteur de ton nombril. Tu vois ?" "En suivant ces instructions, Rose glissa un peu plus en avant de son balai, croisa ses pieds... Et oui, elle se sentait mieux. Plus en confiance.

"Bien, maintenant..." le jeune Malfoy saisit l'avant du manche du balai de Rose "je te guide. Je vais orienter ton balai, tu vas essayer de suivre ses mouvements, puis quand tu te sentiras prête, se sera à toi de le maîtriser."

Et ça marchait. Devant les yeux ébahis de Mme Bibine, une tignasse rousse suivait de fins cheveux blonds bien peignés, et ensemble ils allaient de plus en plus haut, formant des courbes gracieuses et des virages aigus, des vagues et des spirales dans les airs...

"Non ne me lâche pas, ne me lâche pas, ne me... Oh regarde ! J'y arrive ! J'y arrive !" Elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

Elle se posa délicatement sur le sol, alors que Mme Bibine faisait la morale aux autres élèves "vous voyez, c'est ça qu'on attend de vous : que vous vous aidiez les uns les autres ! De la COO-PE-RATION ! de l'ENTR-AIDE ! 10 points pour Gryffondor, je suis fière de vous les enfants".

Rose avait les joues en feu quand elle se tourna vers Scorpius Malfoy "Merci beaucoup".

Il la regardait à peine "Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi...On est "quittes", maintenant ?" lâcha-t'il en un souffle, alors que quelques gouttes de pluies mourraient sur son nez en pointe.

Alors c'était ça ? Une sorte de marché ? Il ne l'avait aidée que pour se dédouaner ?

Quand Albus vint féliciter Rose pour ses progrès, son enthousiasme était déjà retombé comme un soufflet...


	6. Nous, gaffeurs ?

C'était le 31 octobre. Toute l'école était rassemblée dans la salle commune, des mets succulents et des friandises recouvraient les grandes tables, si bien qu'on en voyait à peine le bois. James parlait un peu trop fort d'une carte "géniale", mais sous le regard désapprobateur de Albus, il se rattrapa "oui, une carte chocogrenouille très rare ! Je ne l'ai même pas apporté à l'école tant j'ai peur qu'on me la vole...". Albus rit sous sa barbe. Et même, un peu jaune... Comme il aurait aimé avoir le talent de son frère pour se sortir des situations embarrassantes ! Comme il aurait aimé être aussi doué, aussi sur de lui... Lui, il n'était que le petit Albus, l'enfant fragile surprotégé par ses parents, tandis que son frère pouvait vadrouiller à sa guise, et ce dès son plus jeune âge.

Tout à coup Rose s'écria, un peu fort peut-être "Je ne vois pas Scorpius ! Où est-il ?"  
>Voyant que tous ignoraient sa réponse, elle reprit "Où est Scorpius ?"<p>

C'est une petite Serdaigle un peu rondouillette qui se retourna "Je l'ai vu quand je suis allée à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, il y est peut-être encore."

Rose se leva d'un bond, et commença à mettre dans ses poches des sucreries, des canettes de jus de citrouille... "Albus vient, aide-moi !". Elle avait les bras débordant de friandises, Albus aussi.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, il la suivait, malgré lui. Un peu honteux même, à cause d'une remarque de son frère "elle le mène à la baguette... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire" avait il ajouté avec un clin d'œil équivoque à ses amis. Albus n'avait pas compris, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Il avait horreur que son frère se moque constamment de lui. Ce n'était jamais méchant, mais c'était blessant. A cet instant, courant après Rose, il le détestait. Et il détestait Rose; Et il se détestait d'être si faible. Et il détestait Scorpius, qui n'y était finalement pour pas grand chose. Et il se détestait de détester tout le monde comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas...

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, approchèrent du seul lit occupé. Scorpius était assis en tailleur, une bassine pleine de limaces devant lui.

Rose eut un petit air de dégout "erk, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Une petite blague d'un second année, ce n'est pas très grave...d'ailleurs, ça s'est arrêté, mais je n'ose pas le dire à Mme Pomfresh. Je préfère rester ici..."

Il avait un petit air triste paraissait sous sa mine hautaine.

"On t'a apporté des friandises ! Que tu profites aussi d'Halloween"

Cette fois, il sourit. Il hésita, piocha une dragée surprise de Bertie Corchue, fit une grimace. "Limace... c'est un fait exprès !"

Rose rit, Albus sourit.

Le petit blond tendit la main vers une plaque blanche. "Oh non, je te le déconseille !" fit la petite rousse. "C'est du nougaffeur. Mon oncle George en vend. C'est délicieux, mais ça rend terriblement maladroit..."

"Et bien ? Ca me semble le lieu idéal pour se blesser, tu ne crois pas... Rose ?" Il avait dit son nom, en un sourire, en rompant la friandise en 3. Chacun en pris, en mâchouilla. Scorpius tenta d'attraper une autre dragée, et renversa le paquet entier, dont le contenu se déversa sur le sol.

Il se leva, et tomba lui aussi sur le sol. Rose venait de déchirer sa robe sur l'un des barreaux mal soudé du lit.

Ils riaient, échangeaient des regards complices, mordaient de plus belle dans le Nougaffeur. Bousculant une nouvelle fois Scorpius qui s'étouffait presque de rire, Albus pensa, enfin, que peut-être ils pourraient être amis. Les yeux verts et brillants de sa petite cousine le confirmaient.


	7. Où est caché le vrai Gryffon ?

La neige tombait cette nuit, mais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il faisait chaud. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, étaient seuls, au coin du feu, les deux premiers emmitouflés dans de gros pyjamas en laine un peu grossière, le dernier dans une robe de chambre en cachemire. Ils buvaient des chocolats chauds, piqués en cuisine par James -dans un élan de bonté fraternelle inhabituel, il avait apporté une grosse théière pleine et plusieurs tasses, avant d'aller se balader de nuit, comme à l'accoutumée, avec ses amis.

Il y avait aussi des petits gâteaux maison envoyés par la Grand-mère de Rose et Albus, et d'autres d'un célèbre pâtissier, envoyés par celle de Scorpius.

"Dites..." commença Albus, la bouche pleine (sa mère l'aurait foudroyé du regard si elle avait été là... mais elle n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?) "Ca vous a fait quoi, lorsque le Choipeaux vous a dit votre maison ?"

"Tu en as de drôle de question !" fit Rose. "Moi j'étais juste soulagée. Papa ne rigolait qu'à moitié lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'apprécierait pas DU TOUT que j'aille ailleurs. Tu sais comment il est Albus... Il rigole toujours, mais il tient beaucoup aux traditions familiales"

"Moi j'étais vraiment déçu" dit Scorpius.

Les deux autres le regardaient, intrigués.

Un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres..."Le rouge ne me va pas du tout au teint !"

"Aha ! Quelle diva ! Tu aurais du choisir Serdaigle ! Le bleu t'irait bien"

"Choisir, Albus ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que mon père a dit en tout cas, qu'on peut choisir. Par exemple moi (*il bomba le torse*) j'ai choisi Gryffondor !"

"Oui, moi aussi...". Les quelques tableaux de la salle se turent, leurs yeux peints rivés sur le petit blond pelotonné dans un des grands fauteuils rouges.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis, il s'explica. "Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile, d'arriver comme ça, à Gryffondor, en s'appelant Malfoy, mais... mon père, à King's Cross, m'avait fait jurer d'être fier de moi. D'être quelqu'un de bien, d'être plus courageux et plus loyal qu'il ne l'a jamais été. C'était étrange, pour une fois j'avais l'impression de vraiment le voir lui, et pas le père parfait qui rit tout le temps, ce masque qu'il me présente à chaque fois pour ne pas me blesser. Là je le voyais, avec ses yeux pleins de regrets... Et je lui ai promis."

Les yeux brillants, humides, de Scorpius se perdaient dans le vague. Ses deux amis s'approchèrent de lui, posèrent chacun une main sur une de ses frêles épaules. Rose posa un baiser sur son front "C'est... très courageux. Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'être dans cette salle".

Les tableaux, silencieux, acquiesçaient.


	8. Retour

Voie 9 3/4. Les parents attendent sur le quai leur progéniture. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, attendent ensemble, discutent avec d'autres parents.

Plus loin, seuls, les époux Malfoy sont là, droits comme des i. Tout le monde les observe en coin. Ils sont étranges... Ils semblent seuls au monde. Astoria Greenhass Malfoy était resplendissante. Ses longs cheveux ondulés et bruns encadraient son visage délicatement maquillé où brillaient deux yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle avait un petit bonnet bleu, assorti à son manteau de velours ceinturé à la taille, taille qu'elle avait anormalement fine. De toute petite bottine de cuir aux talons vertigineux, une écharpe de cachemire rose... Son époux, avec ses yeux gris froids, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, son visage presque aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait sur ses épaules, et son manteau noir, avait l'air à ses côtés d'une photographie en noir et blanc près d'une photographie couleur.

Ils étaient beaux, pensait Hermione. Il fallait se l'avouer, ils étaient très beaux. Et amoureux...

Draco Malfoy tenait sa femme par la taille, l'embrassait sans complexe, caressait ses cheveux... Quand Ron avait-il montré son affection pour elle en public pour la dernière fois ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas...

Mais les Malfoys n'étaient pas heureux, elle en était convaincue. Astoria Malfoy était un peu trop maigre, elle semblait devoir s'appuyer contre son mari pour que ses jambes ne cassent pas. Draco Malfoy avait un visage encore très juvénile, mais au coin de ses yeux, des rides d'expressions étrangement profondes, qui n'étaient surement pas apparue en riant. Et, tous deux, avaient de légères cernes violettes sous leurs yeux amoureux.

Leurs yeux amoureux... comment ne pas être heureux ? Hermione poussa un petit soupir en regardant Ron qui riait grassement à une de ses propres plaisanteries, et qui ne regardait plus amoureusement que son reflet.

Le Poudlard Express était là. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

James arriva le premier, soulevant sa petite sœur Lily dans ses bras, officiellement pour l'embêter, mais en vrai parce qu'il était trop heureux de la revoir, de pincer ces joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs qui lui avaient, il devait se l'avouer, au moins à lui même, tant manqué.

Albus et Rose coururent devant leurs parents, pour les harceler d'une même voix inintelligible. Harry décelait des " Inviter... maison... Quidditch... entraîner... Scorpius... s'il-vous-plaaaaaaaaaaaaait". Inviter Scorpius à la maison pour qu'ils jouent ensemble au Quidditch... " Non !" dit Ron. "Bien sur !" dit Hermione. Harry croisa le regard de Ginny, puis celui, au loin, de Draco Malfoy qui serrait son fils dans ses bras, et lui fit un vague salut de la main.

"Pourquoi pas..." "OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIS !" Les deux enfants coururent vers le trio Malfoy, passèrent le mur. Quand le reste de la famille traversa, Scorpius était invité pour le lendemain, et les Malfoy avait disparu.

"C'est papy qui ne va pas être content !" maugréa Ron.


	9. La Grande Séduction

Il est 14h10. Scorpius devait arriver à 14h. Les enfants étaient si impatients qu'ils ont été envoyés dans leur chambre en attendant.

On sonne. Ginny ouvre, baisse les yeux sur un joli jeune garçon de onze ans, qui lève ses grands yeux gris vers elle. "Bonjour madame Potter, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard." "Oh, mais... ce n'est pas grave... Scorpius c'est ça ?" Elle regardait les deux balais qu'avait apportés le garçon. Oui, deux, et pas des moindres : un Tornado 7000, excellent modèle pour les batteurs, et un Vif-follet, une nouveauté de l'an dernier, extrêmement souple et léger, une petite merveille qu'elle avait hésité à acheter pour James... "Oui madame." Harry entra. Il regarda lui aussi les deux balais. Scorpius se sentit obligé de donner des explications "J'ai pris le tornado pour Rose, parce qu'il est plus stable que la plupart des balais du marché. Je me suis dit que ça la rassurerait, et qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur le jeu plutôt que sur son équilibre...". "Oh, c'est gentil ça... (Quelque chose interpella soudain Ginny) Mais... tu es venu tout seul ?"

Rose et Albus descendait l'escalier sans un bruit.

"Oh non madame Potter ! Mon père m'a accompagné jusqu'à la limite de votre propriété. Il ne voulait pas vous importuner, alors il n'est pas allé plus loin... Mais il m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses remerciements pour l'invitation et pour l'accueil, et je me permets d'y joindre les miens." Ca amusait Albus et Rose, ce langage châtié à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à un adulte. En tant normal il était poli, mais moins classieux, et parfois un juron lui échappait.

Ce langage protocolaire mettait Ginny et Harry mal à l'aise, aussi envoyèrent-ils vite les enfants jouer dans le verger.

Le silence se fit dans la maison. Même avec Hermione et Ron qui étaient revenus de leur travail respectif, le Terrier restait calme. Trop calme. Victoire, Teddy, Fred II, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, James...Les plus âgés avec les plus jeunes, tous étaient au verger, pour jouer au "Quidditch" (comprendre : s'envoyer un souaffle, seule balle accessible).

A 18h, ils rentrèrent tous, se bousculant, riant. Harry surpris même James donner une tape amicale dans le dos de Scorpius, alors qu'il savait par certaines moqueries qu'il ne l'estimait pas beaucoup. Du moins... avant, il ne l'estimait pas beaucoup.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un chocolat chaud. Le Terrier était de nouveau animé, peut-être plus que jamais. Ils parlaient tous en même temps "Scorpius" par ci, "Scorpius" par là... Le petit blond silencieux et ses moustaches de lait semblait faire l'unanimité auprès des Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander (Luna avait déposé ses enfants pour jouer eux aussi, même s'ils étaient un peu jeunes).

"Excusez-moi madame Weasley ? Quelle heure est-il ?" "18h35, pourquoi Scorp...?"

"Oh zut! Mon père doit m'attendre". En effet, en regardant par la fenêtre, Hermione vit une pâle et haute figure blanche et noire, à 200 mètres de la porte.

Scorpius se pressait, récupérait ses balais "Merci beaucoup à vous, Madame Potter, Monsieur Potter, Madame Weasley, Monsieur Weasley..." (il inclinait humblement mais rapidement la tête. Quand il passa la porte, les enfants attablés s'écrièrent en chœur "Aurevoir Scorpiuuuuuuuuus !".

Il sourit, puis couru vers son père, et disparu avec lui.


	10. Une nuit sous l'Inquisition

Le soir, après avoir bordé Hugo, Hermione se coucha près de son mari qui ronflait déjà.

Elle songeait à la figure pâle qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle songeait au couple sublime de King's regardait Ron.

Elle se disait "ce n'est pas juste". C'aurait pu être elle, cette femme sublime, classe, dans les bras de cet homme, sublime et classe. Et aiment, si aimant... Jamais elle ne se serait endormi en se sentant seule, si seule.

Si seulement...

Elle se souvenait. C'était en cinquième année.

_C'est en cinquième année.  
>Elle doit se rendre à la salle sur demande, pour l'AD, mais les Inquisiteurs rôdent. Elle cherche un couloir discret... MERDE ! Malfoy, juste en face d'elle. "Alors Granger, on traîne dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive ? On tapine, non ? Tu n'as pas peur ?" Il s'approche, elle sent son souffle sur son visage. Il fait quelques remarques, des remarques... d'approches. Elles sont grossières, vulgaires... maladroites. Ce n'est pas habituel. Oh ! que les Inquisiteurs fassent des chantages odieux auquels elle n'osait même pas penser, c'était habituel. Mais pas avec ces yeux là. Ils étaient doux. Il sourit, mais non plus un sourire narquois, "Mafoyen", non, un petit sourire timide... Il approche son visage plus près, encore plus près. Elle pourrait se défendre, mais leurs lèvres se touchent, et elle ne fait rien, toujours rien. Elle a une vague pensée pour Ron, mais elle ne fait rien. Elle sent une langue délicate effleurer son palais, tourner comme un petit papillon. Elle ne fait rien. Meme, elle faiblit. Elle sent la fraîcheur mentholée qui vient de la bouche de son pire ennemi<em>

_Il s'eloigne, les yeux humides. Ouvre la bouche pour parler. Pour dire quelque chose de gentil, pour la première fois. C'est presque sur. Mais Hermione le giffle, et court hors de sa portée, vers la salle sur demande..._

C'était en cinquième année. La vie a repris son cour. Elle ne devrait plus y penser... Plus jamais.

"Oh, je suis idiote...". Ron, dans son sommeil, pousse un grognement de protestation, qui lui arrache un petit sourire. Un ridicule petit sourire forcé. Parce que même dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'hiver, elle joue un rôle, toujours un rôle.


	11. Le gala de la SALE

Un sapin gigantesque est dressé au milieu de la salle à manger. Toute la famille est réunie, et ça se voit : on ne voit plus le sol près de l'arbre tant il est couvert de paquets au papier doré. Petit à petit la pile de présents diminuait, chacun vêtu du traditionnel "pull de Noël" fait par Molly, s'émerveillant devant les livres, balais, jouets de toute sorte... qu'ils découvraient.

Rose s'était déjà plongé dans un super exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, version de Luxe avec dorures t gravures faites main, cadeau d'Hermione. Cette même Hermione déjà affairée dans la cuisine à répondre à des lettres.

La S.A.L.E. organisait comme chaque année son gala du Nouvel An, et les membres, leurs amis et leurs familles, y étaient cordialement invités. Elle répondait donc, précisant le nombre de participants. Même si elle n'était plus directrice de l'association, et même si des efforts avait été fait en matière de juridiction et de droits des elfes de maison, elle se sentait toujours très attachée à cette cause, à ce mouvement qu'elle avait créé.

"Roooh, Hermione, on y échappe tous les ans, pourquoi cette année ce serait différent ?" rouspeta Ron.

"Justement, parce que cette année j'ai envie qu'on fasse ce que moi je veux. Et puis, les enfants seront contents de venir..." les intéressés s'apprêtaient à protester énergiquement "Scorpius et ses parents viennent également."

Tous crièrent de joie. Les adultes s'échangeaient des regards surpris. "Draco Malfoy est membre de la S.A.L.E. ? C'est une blague ?" fit Harry.

"C'est Astoria Malfoy qui l'est. C'est d'ailleurs une des principales donnatrices, et une des premières à avoir offert un emploi correct et salarié à son elfe... Sfon, je crois". Elle espérait ne s'être pas trahie par le petit hoquet qui l'avait prise quand elle avait prononcé le nom d'Astoria, mais apparemment la nouvelle choquait bien trop l'assemblée pour qu'elle s'arrête sur ce détail.

"Donc, c'est d'accord, et c'est décidé : nous irons. Harry et Ginny, vous venez ?"

Oui, ils venaient. Hermione semblait maussade ces derniers temps, et s'il fallait aller à ce bal ridicule pour revoir sur son visage un vrai sourire... ils le feraient.


	12. Jalousie

31 décembre.  
>Hermione a peigné ses cheveux pendant une heure, avec toute sorte de potions et d'onguents, pour qu'ils soient lisses et brillants. Elle a posé quelques fards sur ses paupières, du rouge sur ses lèvres, une tiare de petites perles rouges sur sa tête. Face à son miroir, elle semble se revoir il y a 24 ans, au bras de Viktor Krum, quand enfin, pour la première fois, on l'avait non plus regardé comme un rat de bibliothèque, mais comme une vraie femme. Sa robe de satin rouge était un peu encombrante, mais cette création de Tinsard et Brodette mettait en valeur son teint et un port de tête qu'elle espérait altier.<p>

Elle descendit les escaliers. Rose avait une jolie robe d'un violet profond, comme celle d'Albus, en plus féminine. Hugo portait une robe bleue nuit, James avait choisi des broderies or sur la robe que son père avait porté il y a 24 ans. Il était déjà grand, elle lui allait plutôt bien. Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné si coquet. Harry et Ron portait des robes noires et grises, sobres et elegantes. Et Ginny... Oh Ginny. A cet instant, Hermione la détestait.

Le poids qu'elle avait pris depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le sport était gracieusement dissimulé sous des cascades de tulles et de dentelles noirs d'une robe bustier mettant avantageusement en valeur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un délicat chignon maintenu par un ruban de dentelle noir. Elle était superbe. Simple, mais rayonnante, comme toujours. Comme toujours depuis qu'elles étaient adultes, elle allait éclipser son amie.

"Oh Hermione tu es superbe !" s'écria Ginny, la trop jolie Ginny, en courant l'embrasser.  
>"T'as pas un peu grossi ?" lâcha Ron.<p>

Sous le regard assassin de sa soeur, il s'empressa d'ajouter "mais, heu... ça te va bien !".

Hermione l'ignora, royalement.

La salle des fêtes était bondée. Immense, toute dorée, du sol au plafond. Elfes libres et sorciers se mélangeaient dans l'allégresse générale. La "joyeuse" bande serrait les mains qui passaient, embrassaient les joues connues, faisait des signes respectueux aux vagues connaissances. "Bonjour Madame Weasley, bonjour Monsieur Weasley, bonjour Madame Potter, bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » lança une petite tête blonde en s'approchant d'eux. Il avait les cheveux gominés, et une robe de soie verte foncée, presque noire, très brillante et soyeuse. Il rejoignit Albus et Rose près du buffet, qu'ils attaquèrent ensemble. Tout de suite après cette apparition, on chercha les Malfoy du regard, presque automatiquement. On comprit qu'ils entraient lorsque l'assistance se tut, que les éclats de rire laissèrent place aux rumeurs et aux murmures.

Au bras d'un Draco plus pâle que la mort, dans une élégante robe de soie noire très cintrée, Astoria resplendissait. Elle portait une robe verte émeraude à la fois très près du corps, et au bas très évasé, pour danser sans doute. Un immense décolleté dans le dos laissait voir des omoplates un peu trop saillants, mais surtout que Draco gardait toujours sa main livide sur la peau d'abricot de son épouse.

Après avoir serré quelques rares mains tendues, ils s'assirent dans un divan non loin des Potter-Weasley. En tout cas assez près pour que ces derniers entendent Astoria supplier son mari d'aller danser sur l'une des chansons des MagicDeadalives. "Alleeeez Draco (on eut dit une petite fille), viens, c'est la chanson de notre mariage ! S'il-te-plait...". A contrecœur il se levait. Ce n'était pas danser qui le gênait, c'était le public, ce public qui, bien sur !, ne lui voulait pas du bien.

Pourtant, petit à petit, au fil de la danse, les couples formés sur la piste semblaient cesser d'exister. Les Malfoy mélangeaient tango, rock endiablé, valse, slow... Un mélange improbable, mais ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux, de leurs yeux si amoureux...

Hermione, dans les bras de son mari qui la faisait tournoyer mollement, eut un petit hoquet de dégout, à peine perceptible.


	13. La nuit révélée

Il était bientôt minuit. Tut le monde semblait maintenant un peu éméché, somnolant sur les banquettes de velours côtelé, elfes et sorciers se tenant la main dans des rondes incertaines. Hermione venait de se repoudrer le nez pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, avait replacé une mèche rebelle. Malfoy "père" était assis contre un bord de table, il regardait sa femme et son fils, de loin, qui se servaient encore une fois u buffet, elle un énième verre d'alcool, lui des petits fours. Elle pris uen grande bouffée d'air puis... "Draco, tu peux m'accompagner dehors ? J'ai à te parler."

"Oui, madame Weasley...?" Qu'il était respectueux... Toujours "madame Weasley", avec un air contrit et poli, quand il la croisait au ministère.

La lune était pleine, les étoiles étincelaient. Il faisait froid, Hermione remettait son châle sur ses épaules.

« Je vous écoute, madame Weasley » Quand il prononçait le nom « Weasley » pour lui parler, elle sentait, dans son air si poli, un petit ton narquois, une moquerie…

« Je suis sérieuse… Draco, est-ce que tu te souviens…. »

Bien sur que non, il ne se souvenait pas. Comment pouvait-il ?  
>Et elle, comment pouvait-elle seulement demander ?<br>Elle se sentait idiote.

« Oh, qu'elle idiote… » murmura-t'elle quand, sans espoir…  
>« Oui, je me souviens… »<p>

Elle relevait des yeux qui déjà débordaient de larmes.

« En cinquième année quand… »  
>« Oui, Hermione… (c'était délicieux, cette voix traînante prononçant chaque syllabes de son nom. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, juste par son prénom)… je m'en souviens très bien. »<p>

« Oh, Draco je … »

« Non, tu ne… pas. Je t'arrête tout de suite, avant que tu ne fasses une connerie, avant que tu ne dises une connerie, avant que tu ais quelque chose à regretter dans ta petite vie parfaite et bien rangée.  
>Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aime… plus. Tu as a été le doux rêve de mes années lycée, ce sublime, ce merveilleux, cet impossible rêve. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en remercier, d'avoir été si… impossible. Et puis c'est de ma faute si tu m'étais interdite.<br>Oui, je t'aimais. Comme un fou. Comme un idiot qui n'a pas su t'aimer, qui n'a su t'aimer qu'en insultes et en moqueries. Comme un con… Mais c'est fini ! C'est fini !  
>J'aime Astoria. J'aime ma femme.<br>Et je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle complètement dingue : tu aimes ton mari. Tu aimes… Weasley. Et il t'aime aussi. Et si tu doutes parce que tu retrouves un émoi adolescent, ce n'est vraiment pas important, et ça ne vaut pas le coup de tout gâcher.  
>Je ne suis pas aimable, et je ne vaux pas la peine. »<p>

Il approcha, essuya une larme de la joue de son ex-ennemie, de son ex-amour, de son actuelle rien-du-tout.  
>Il était grave.<p>

Le premier des douze coups de minuit commença à résonner.  
>« Le dernier. Le premier »<br>Hermione ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de sentir ses lèvres douces et glacées, et sa langue papillon, et ce parfum mentholé…

« Adieu… Madame Weasley. »

En rentrant dans la grande salle dorée, elle vit celui qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas aimé, et qu'elle n'aimait pas, serrer sa femme, toute saoule qu'elle était, dans ses bras, et de la porter comme une petite enfant, Scorpius à ses côtés.  
>Elle vit son mari, son Ron, somnolant près du buffet, et elle vient se blottir contre lui, comme un petit chat, ce qui le surpris.<p>

En rentrant, après avoir bordé Rose et Hugo, avoir déposé un baiser sur chacune de leurs tempes, elle rejoignit son mari dans la chambre.  
>Encore maquillée, elle laissa tomber sa robe à terre.<br>Ca faisait 2 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée… Mais c'était peut-être aussi qu'elle le repoussait.  
>Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour comme deux ados, comme leur première fois, les yeux dans les yeux, chuchotant leurs rires…<br>Cette nuit, depuis 2 mois, elle dit de nouveau à son mari, et sans mentir, « je t'aime ». Et c'était bon.


	14. Invitée imprévue

_**[ndla : j'ai l'impression qu'ils mangent tout le temps des cochonneries… je suis vraiment une mauvaise maman pour mes personnages, je ne me préoccupe pas assez de leur santé…]**_

Les vacances sont passées plus vite qu'un Eclair (de Feu). On s'installe dans le train, on commande des friandises qu'on enfourne dans sa bouche encore à quai, on se dispute (« Non, Scorpius, c'est MA place, tu étais déjà dans le sens de la marche il y a deux semaines ! »), on chahute, le train démarre.  
>Une troisième année, Serpentard, passe devant leur compartiment. Elle cherche apparemment une place.<p>

« Salut Phyllis ! » lance un Scorpius goguenard à la demoiselle qui, dans son enfance, refusait de jouer avec lui sur ordre de ses parents.

« Bonjour Scorpius » répond-elle les yeux baissés.

Phyllis Goyle n'était ni belle, ni laide, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas laide, on pouvait la considérer comme une rescapée de la génétique. Entre son balourd de père et sa pékinois de mère, on aurait pu s'attendre à un mélange singulier et disgracieux.  
>Elle était de taille moyenne, avait de petits yeux bruns enfoncés, comme son père, mais bordés d'une épaisse frange de longs cils noirs, qui donnaient au visage dur et fin hérité de sa mère un apparence étrange.<br>Elle n'avait pas hérité de l'embonpoint paternel, ni des sourcils trop droits et surrépilés maternels.  
>Elle avait échappé au pire. Elle n'était ni belle, ni laide, mais puisque son physique était un étrange mélange, il intriguait, pouvait surprendre… Sans être belle, elle pouvait, du haut de ses 13 ans, elle pouvait presque être considérée comme séduisante.<p>

Phyllis Goyle n'était pas une lumière, mais elle n'était pas stupide, ni même vraiment méchante. Pour ça aussi, c'était une rescapée. Elle avait quelques difficultés en cours, peut-être un peu lente, mais travailleuse, et jamais elle n'avait échoué à une seule épreuve tant elle était coriace. Même, elle était vue par les professeurs les moins regardant comme « douées », car après des heures passées en bibliothèque, elle réussissait souvent mieux ses examens que des intrigants peut-être plus malins qu'elle. Elle avait échappé, si ce n'est à la lenteur, du moins à la feignante bêtise de Gregory Goyle, son géniteur. Et même, élevée dans un univers de sang-purs frustrés par la défaite, entre deux parents qui n'étaient ensemble que par intérêts communs, surement pas par amour !, et un grand frère qui lui imposait sa loi… Phyllis était d'une nature cordiale, agréable quoique discrète. Parfois, lorsqu'elle y pensait assez vite, elle glissait une plaisanterie, qui touchait toujours juste. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour juger ses pensées, et sélectionner celles qui ne la ridiculiseraient pas.  
>Elle avait cette qualité de ne pas parler quand elle ne comprenait pas, de réfléchir longtemps avant de parler, comme si c'était un travail à plein temps… Cette discrétion, mariée à de bons mots bien placés, faisaient d'elle une compagnie appréciée ponctuellement. Et si on ne pouvait la dire intelligente…on lui reconnaissait presque, à mi-mot, un certain charme.<p>

Ses petits yeux enfoncés restaient rivés sur le sol du compartiment, on ne les voyait plus, dissimulés sous une masse compacte de cils.  
>Elle réfléchissait à quelque chose à dire, si possible intelligent, du moins pas trop idiote…<br>Rien ne venait.

En désespoir de cause, elle dit simplement la vérité « J'ai été chassée de mon compartiment par mon frère. Enfin… il se moquait de moi, je suis partie. Je cherche où m'assoir, mais tout est plein…  
>Ne vous en faites pas, je serai discrète, je vais juste réviser… »<p>

Rose lui proposa de venir, les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement, Scorpius avec une petite grimace.  
>Le compartiment se fit silencieux, devant cette étrange jeune fille qui semblait encombrée par son corps, par ses jambes trop longues, par ses cheveux trop lisses qu'elle tentait sans succès de coincer derrière ses oreilles pour pouvoir lire.<p>

Et puis l'atmosphère se détendit, au fur et à mesure que la grande fille trop sage se faisait oublier, presque transparente à leurs yeux d'enfants…


	15. Tout est en ordre

Les enfants son retournés à l'école depuis quelques jours déjà.  
>Ginny a rangé la maison, tout nettoyé à fond, elle a préparé les 3 repas à venir, et même fait des conserves pour plus tard.<br>Elle a fait les courses pour la semaine, puis un peu de shopping personnel, une nouvelle robe toute simple de chez Mme Guipure, puisqu'à part quelques robes de bal, les siennes étaient toutes usées.  
>Elle était allée chez le coiffeur pour un brushing qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire elle-même, juste pour voir du monde.<br>Elle était allée à Gringott's vérifier son compte, récupérer un peu d'or pour l'anniversaire des enfants (il n'était jamais trop tôt pour y penser, après tout).  
>Elle avait envoyé des colis aux enfants, avec des friandises et des recommandations.<br>La maison était en ordre, les affaires étaient en ordre…  
>Tout était en ordre.<p>

Et Ginny s'ennuyait.  
>Il n'y avait rien à commenter. Déjà que pour nombre de match, c'était un chroniqueur plus jeune qui désormais lui volait la vedette… Mais cet hiver, c'était une période maigre pour le Quidditch. Avant de partir en retraite pour s'occuper des enfants, il y avait toujours à faire, toujours un entraînement, même sous la bise glaciale de janvier.<br>Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  
>Tout était en ordre.<p>

Harry allait rentrer dans 3 heures.  
>3 heures à tuer.<br>3 heures à ne rien faire.

Elle regarde son reflet dans l'une des casseroles parfaitement nettoyées. Elle s'est affadie. Quelques fines ridules se dessinent sur son front, au coin des yeux… Ses cheveux sont moins brillants. Peut-être en a-t-elle-même un blanc, caché quelque part…  
>Hermione a beau lui répéter qu'elle est trop jolie, Harry a beau lui dire qu'elle est belle… elle se sent vieillie.<br>Elle n'a pas vu le temps passer, et maintenant ses hanches se sont arrondies, ses seins sont lourds, son visage fatigué.

Elle se revoit, au temps de Poudlard… Quand tous les garçons la courtisaient, quand même les filles de Serpentard venaient lui demander des conseils de séduction, de beauté.  
>Elle revoit les Greengrass s'approcher d'elle discrètement, et Daphné de lui demander <em>« mais comment tu fais… ?<em> ». Et elle riait, un peu méchamment, en les regardant. Daphné était jolie, mais un peu quelconque. Sa petite sœur, toujours à ses côtés quand elle ne la rejetait pas pour mieux se faire voir de Pansy, était une minuscule petite chose fade, insipide, qui n'avait pour elle que ses yeux…

Ginny rit jaune. Cette petite chose fade et insipide était devenue une femme superbe, entourée d'une aura de sensualité et de séduction à chacun de ses pas. Et elle, Ginny, la Ginny qui faisait fantasmer tous les élèves, et même encore après, tous les fans de Quidditch… ne pouvait plus que se faire surnommer « bobonne », quand ce n'était pas « bombonne ».

Le souvenir du vent dans ses cheveux, des « Wea-sley ! Weas-ley ! » scandés par la foule en délire, des photographes qui ne prenaient qu'elle en photo, tant elle était célèbre, tant elle était la femme du plus grand des sorciers, tant elle était belle…  
>La nostalgie la saisie, comme un bandit, par la gorge. Elle déglutit.<p>

Dans ces moments là, elle haïssait Albus, son petit Albus, son Albus chéri, si gentil et si sage…  
>Il était si fragile, alors que James était si débrouillard… C'était pour lui, pour son Albus, son tout petit Albus, son trésor… Qu'elle avait abandonné le Quidditch.<br>Et elle se sentait une mère affreuse d'ainsi en vouloir à ce petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle l'avait tant désiré !  
>Maintenant… tant pis si sa vie était devenue moins colorée, paradoxalement, à l'arrivée de ce petit être haut en couleurs.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses tristes pensées qu'un hibou vont frapper à la fenêtre. Dans son bec, une lettre du Ministère…


	16. Comme un miracle

Draco dormait encore. Draps de soie, lourdes couvertures, baldaquins fermés, pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Astoria Malfoy agissait avec lui comme une petite maman. Quand elle se levait aussi tôt, elle bordait son mari, embrassait ses lèvres froides sans un bruit, fermait les rideaux, et descendait dans la cuisine, immense et gelée.  
>Si Sfon était là, elle lui demandait de préparer le petit déjeuner.<br>Il ne travaillait que 2h, chaque matin, très tôt, pour que la maison soit en ordre, et que ses employeurs aient leur petit-déjeuner prêt. Souvent Astoria était debout avant son arrivé, et il s'en excusait de façon un peu trop cérémonieuse, ce qui l'agaçait. Mais aujourd'hui, Sfon étant en congé, elle fit chauffer elle-même le lait et le chocolat (quand Scorpius était là, c'était des chocogrenouilles qu'elle faisait fondre dans le liquide blanc frémissant, il adorait ça), le café, le pain à beurrer.

Puis, elle retournait dans la chambre, suivi par les mille et 1 yeux peints et centenaires (il y avait eu un borgne, dans la famille Malfoy) du corridor. Dans son rocking-chair, près du grand lit sombre, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre pourpre, soufflant sur sa tasse… elle avait plus l'air d'une sympathique grand-mère que d'une femme fatale.  
>Elle se balançait très doucement, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration grave, puissante, un peu irrégulière, de son mari.<br>C'était un vrai enfant… Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'efforçait de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux… Du moins, de ne jamais être trop grave.  
>Il était marqué. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice visible, mais des yeux terriblement tristes, qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle seule. C'était leur secret. Un secret sans mot, mais lorsqu'il la laissait voir ses yeux tristes et brillants, elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance.<br>Il était trop fier pour dire. Trop fier pour faire plus que de la regarder dans les yeux sans rien lui dire.  
>Trop orgueilleux, encore. Comme un enfant.<p>

A chaque fois que la respiration de l'autre côté du rideau se faisait plus silencieuse, elle frémissait.  
>Après 15 ans, elle avait toujours peur. Après 15, elle l'aimait toujours un peu plus fort. Après 15, malgré tout ce que son nom d'épousée lui avait fait endurer, après l'abandon de ses parents qui n'étaient même pas venu au mariage, après s'être vu refuser certains emplois pour lesquels elle était plus que compétente, après un enfer face aux regards accusateurs des gens, fac aux déboires d'une vie de Malfoy… elle se disait qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision du monde quand elle avait dit oui.<p>

Ou plutôt quand, il y a quinze ans…

_- Quitte-moi ! Quitte-moi !Laissez-moi Draco, je t'en supplie, quitte-moi !_

_Ils étaient dans l'appartement d'étudiante payé par les Greengrass, non loin de l'université magique, où elle poursuivait de brillantes études de droit administratif magique, ou un autre truc barbant dont Draco se fichait éperdument, amis faisait semblant de porter de l'intêret._

_-Astoria, Astoria ! Je t'en supplie qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne voulais…  
>Il l'avait attendue, elle était entrée en larmes, comme une furie, avait même fait tombé un cadre qui contenait une photo d'eux deux, l'un contre l'autre, il y avait alors 6 mois, sous la pluie d'une île d'Ecosse.<em>

_- C'est pas toi… Oh je suis désolée, Merlin ! je suis désolée…  
>-Astoria…<br>-Je reviens de Ste Mangouste. Tu sais, ce dont on avait parlé…  
>-Oui… ?<br>-Oh, c'est affreux, je suis désolée, je suis si désolée…  
>-C'est si grave… ?<br>-Grave ? C'est une calamité !  
>-Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe…<br>-Il se passe que… que… (elle reprit son souffle, puis débita d'un seul trait) que si je le souhaite je peux être sous traitement, potion de fertilité extrêmement puissante, mais que même dans ce cas, en faisant l'amour 2 fois par jour pendant 20 ans, nos chances d'avoir un enfant sont de… oh (elle éclata en sanglot) 1 sur 30 000! Oh Draco, nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants!_

_Elle regardait derrière la buée de ses larmes. Il encaissait le choc. C'était dur. C'était douloureux. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi… ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père. Ne pas faire d'erreurs du tout. Il se raisonnait, faisait les cent pas… Est-ce qu'il voulait des enfants ? Oui. Elle le savait, il le savait. Que faire, que faire… ?_

_-Astoria ?  
>-Draco ?<br>-Je t'aime. Epouse-moi.  
>-Draco, tu m'as écoutée ?<br>-Oui, bien sur, toujours…  
>(elle explosa de rage)<br>-Oh Draco, j'ai dit 1 sur 30 000 ! Tu m'as entendue ?  
>-Je t'ai entendue… J'ai entendu. J'ai aussi très bien tendu que tu as dit… (il sourit, goguenard) 2 fois par jour.<br>-…quoi ?  
>-Faire l'amour deux fois par jours, pendant 20 ans. Ca me plait, ça me plait…<br>On va se marier. On me demandera « Jurez-vous de rester fidèle à Astoria Greengrass, de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? » Et on te demandera « Jurez-vous de rester fidèle à Draco Malfoy, de l'aimer et de le chérir et de lui faire l'amour 2 fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de vos jours… ? » Ca me plait ! Ca me plait. Ca te plait ?  
>-Oui… ça me plait ?<br>-Astoria, tu veux m'épouser ?  
>-Mais Draco, tu te rends bien compte qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que…<br>-C'est toi mon miracle Astoria. Tu es trop bien pour moi. Trop bien pour n'importe qui mais, plus que tout, trop bien pour moi. Je m'en fiche, que le miracle dont tu parles arrive ou non. Si tu m'épouses, ce sera déjà un putain de miracle._

Et le miracle se produisit. Le double miracle. Astoria Malfoy fixait le petit cadre sur la table de chevet. Une belle photographie montrait Draco, haut et pâle, et sa jeune femme en robe de dentelle blanche. Il y avait Daphné, il y avait les Malfoy senior. Et c'était tout. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis. Les Greengrass ne parlaient plus à leur fille, ils enverraient occasionnellement des paquets pour Scorpius. Le reste de leur famille, les quelques amis, avaient soit coupé les ponts, soit s'étaient retrouvé à Azkaban.  
>Ils étaient seuls au monde. Déjà sur cette photo, on les voyait comme ils allaient être toute leur vie : seuls au monde.<br>Pas tout à fait seuls cependant, puisqu'il y avait le ventre rond de la jeune épousée. Le miracle.  
>Scorpius.<p>

Draco avait aimé son fils comme aucun père ne l'eut fait. Il avait joué avec lui, tous les jours. Il l'avait élevé. C'était son miracle, et il voulait en être digne.  
>Les cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits depuis la guerre cessèrent.<br>Ils étaient heureux. Seuls au monde, rejetés par tous, mais heureux.

Astoria se leva. Sa tasse était à moitié vide, et froide à présent. Elle s'approcha du lit, passa sa main dans les blonds cheveux de son époux. Comme dans ceux d'un enfant.

« Toc. Toc. Toc. »

Un hibou frappait aux carreaux.  
>Une lettre.<br>Une lettre du ministère…


	17. Le bon vieux temps

« Harry ! » Ginny était furieuse.  
>Elle avait donc reçu la lettre…<p>

« Oui Ginny ? » (que répondre d'autre à une Weasley en furie ?)

« Tu le savais… Tu le savais… Tu ne m'as rien dit ! »  
>« Ginny ce n'est rien… Tu as bien lu ? Ce n'est qu'une petite précaution. .. »<p>

« Petite précaution ? Pourquoi le Ministère insisterait-il tant à ce que **tous** les sorciers prennent cette "petite précaution" ? Pourquoi me mens-tu Harry ?  
>Et nos enfants Harry ? Si cette "petite précaution" devenait plus que nécessaire, indispensable… que va-t'il leur arriver, hein ? Tu sais ce qu'ils se passent, tu sais, mieux que quiconque, ce que font les… »<p>

« Oui Ginny, je sais ce qu'ils font. Je le sais, tu le sais »

Son ton était dur, sec, cassant… ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Ce n'était pas de la violence envers sa femme. C'était de l'incompréhension. Il était désappointé.  
>Il la voyait malheureuse et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il l'éclipsait. Il savait qu'il prenait toute la place. Il savait qu'il avait choisi les noms de tous leurs enfants, qu'il était maintenant le seul à travailler et à subvenir aux besoins du foyer. Qu'elle devait se sentir seule, impuissante… Mais que faire ?<br>Harry aimait Ginny. Mais il aimait la vie libre qu'il menait, et était incapable de sacrifier l'une pour l'autre. Alors les deux vivotaient, il jonglait sans cesse entre son foyer et son poste de directeur du Bureau des Aurors, entre ses enfants, sa femme… et sa célébrité imposante, qui enfin lui plaisait.  
>Elle n'était plus un fardeau, mais une clé pour la liberté : partout où il allait, il était accueilli chaleureusement. Partout où il allait, il pouvait tout faire…<br>Ginny était adorable. Ses enfants merveilleux. Leur foyer accueillant. Son boulot intéressant.  
>Tout était parfait. Tout était « en ordre »… tout était horriblement ennuyeux.<br>Alors, il fuyait. Ses responsabilités. Sa femme. Tout.  
>Et il découvrait, pour la première fois, le mépris des siens. Le mépris de ceux qu'il aimait, pourtant.<br>Et son regard se faisait froid.

« Nous savons tout ça. Et tu sais aussi que les enfants sont protégés à Poudlard. Et tu sais aussi qu'ils seront toujours avec nous une fois rentrés. Et tu sais encore que nous sommes tout à fait capables de les protéger, de nous protéger… Ne fais pas l'enfant Ginny. (il repris son ton badin) Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Que répondre à ça ?  
>Encore une fois, il l'avait rabrouée, sans méchanceté, mais sans douceur.<br>C'était… un vrai gosse.

A table, ils étaient silencieux. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Au loin, on voyait le Terrier, où vivaient ses parents. Plus loin, la maison de Percy et Audrey.  
>Les Weasleys vivaient tous non loin du Terrier, à part Charlie bien sur, et Ron et Hermione qui vivaient exactement à mi-chemin entre le Terrier et le quartier moldu des Granger.<p>

Cette proximité aussi était pesante. Elle plaisait à Harry, qui adorait sa belle famille, mais Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas sa maison à elle, que ce n'était que sa chambre de jeune fille, dans la maison de ses parents, qui avait juste changé de dimensions.  
>De toute façon, ce n'était pas « sa maison à elle » : tout avait été payé par Harry, des fondations aux dernières couches de peintures.<p>

Harry lisait la lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur la table.  
>« On y va jeudi prochain ? « fit-il.<br>« Ensemble ? »  
>« Bien sur… ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. »<br>Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire complice. Un de ceux qui leur rappelaient pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, malgré tout.  
>Au fond, c'était peut-être « en souvenir du bon vieux temps » qu'ils partageaient désormais leur table et leur lit.<p>

Cette pensée prit place dans leurs deux esprits, au même instant. Au même instant, leur sourire s'éteignit, et ils se renfermèrent dans des conversations idiotes, sur la pluie et le beau temps, et les enfants comment vont-ils, ont-il écrit…


	18. Ascèse

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et Astoria Malfoy, nom de jeune fille Greengrass, sortait de nouveau du lit, nue, pour la 3eme fois de la journée. Son mari restait étendu dans ses draps de soie et de satin, un sourire au coin des lèvres, satisfait.  
>C'était amusant comme, après 17 ans, ils s'amusaient encore. Après 17 ans à visiter, revisiter, rererererevisiter le Kâma-Sûtra et ses dérivés, en long (et c'était le cas de le dire), en large et en travers, à avoir marqué de leurs étreintes tous les lieux qu'ils avaient connu ensemble, après 17 ans à s'aimer, 2 fois par jour, sans faiblir, sans faillir (Astoria était une femme de principe)… ils s'amusaient toujours autant, ils ressentaient toujours autant, ils profitaient toujours autant. Leur chambre était protégée depuis la naissance de Scorpius par un sortilège qui protégeait ses chastes oreilles, tout en leur permettant d'entendre quand lui avait un problème.<br>La monotonie que craignaient nombre de couples, ils ne la connaissaient pas. C'était leur exutoire, leur moment rien qu'à eux, le petit morceau de bonheur ultime qui leur était accordé, et ils s'étaient s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas le gâcher. Qu'il valait mieux user et abuser plutôt que de le laisser pourrir.

Mais Astoria était soucieuse. A force de froncer les sourcils comme ça, elle allait voir apparaître la ride du lion, c'était certain.

Draco était soucieux… de la voir comme ça, toujours agitée, inquiète.  
>Il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, elle allait cesser de s'alimenter. Elle faisait toujours ça, il détestait ces moments où il était complètement impuissant, où il voyait sa femme fondre encore et encore, ne devenir plus qu'un peu de peau sur quelques os, elle qui était déjà si maigre.<br>Elle faisait toujours ça, quand elle était soucieuse, quand quelque chose l'embêtait.  
>Elle avait commencé quand ses parents avaient désapprouvé son union avec Malfoy fils, il y avait bien 17 ans de cela. Puis quand ils avaient refusé de venir à leur mariage. Puis un jour, quand Scorpius était tombé malade. Et toujours, dès que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et se trouvait sans solution, quand elle ne trouvait pas de travail, quand elle désespérait de ne pouvoir donner de petite sœur à Scopius, quand elle revenait du marché et qu'on l'avait insultée à cause de son nom d'épousée… C'était sa façon de faire face aux problèmes. Elle se plaignait assez peu, mais entamait d'inlassables grèves de la faim contre le destin.<br>Et c'était violent. Draco essayait toujours de la raisonner, puis la suppliait, la faisait manger de force, lui donnait la béquée pendant des jours entiers, se considérant victorieux quand elle avalait une cuillerée… Parfois il devenait violent. Lui qui ne levait jamais la voix sur sa famille, encore moins la main… menaçait parfois de frapper.  
>Mais ça ne marchait pas. Peut-être parce qu'à peine proférait-il ces menaces qu'il se haïssait d'y avoir songé. Souvent, c'était à ce moment là qu'Astoria cessait, se forçait. Pour ne pas contrarier son grand idiot de mari, ce petit garçon qui croyait toujours faire mal…<p>

« C'est cette histoire de lettre qui t'embête ? »  
>Il se levait, dissimulant son intimité sous un drap qu'il embarquait avec lui. Ce geste eut le mérite de dérider un peu la femme qui se tenait devant lui. En fait, elle se retenait de rire : après 17 ans, il était toujours si pudique en dehors de l'amour. Il n'avait pourtant pas de quoi avoir honte au contraire, mais jamais il ne se serait baladé nu devant elle, même pour rire. Et ça, c'était drôle.<br>« Dis, Astoria, ça t'inquiète ? »

Elle remuait son nez comme une petite souris, comme à chaque fois qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose. Draco saisit les épaules frêles et osseuses de son épouse, déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu as peur ? »  
>« Je n'ai pas peur Draco » Elle semblait presque vexée. « Pas peur pour moi. »<br>« Pour Scorpius ? »  
>Encore un petit mouvement de nez.<br>« Oui… »  
>« Tu sais, ça n'a pas l'air très grave, ni très répandu… Ce n'est qu'une petite précaution prise par le ministère, nous n'avons pas à nous en faire. D'ailleurs, nous n'en avons jamais croisé, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter… »<br>« Tu crois à ce que tu dis Draco ? »  
>« Non. Bien sur que non… »<p>

Astoria n'allait pas beaucoup grossir, ces prochains jours, c'était certain.


	19. Dernière nouvelle

Le plafond de la grande salle est nuageux, mais laisse passer quelques rayons de élèves sont réunis autour des grandes tables dressées pour le petit déjeuner. Rose n'était pas encore arrivée : comme chaque matin, elle se levait un peu plus tôt pour se laver et éviter la cohue dans la salle de bain des filles.  
>Albus dévorait ses tartines beurrées en écoutant Scorpius « Vous pourriez venir, je veux dire, toi et Rose, cet été. Je serai ravi que vous veniez à la maison ».<p>

Scorpius était le seul Malfoy à dire « à la maison ».  
>Lucius Malfoy, son grand-père, disait généralement « le manoir Malfoy », ou « notre manoir », même si depuis ses attaques fréquentes lui et sa femme n'y vivaient plus, mais dans un petit (entendre par là : 800 m2 et une seule domestiques) appartement près de Ste Mangouste. Il rappelait toujours ainsi à Draco que ce manoir était à la famille, que c'était un héritage, non sa possession personnelle.<br>Narcissa « mamie »Malfoy disait « le manoir de Draco », ou bien « le manoir de mon fils ». Quand elle parlait à Scorpius « le manoir de ton père », quand elle parlait à Draco « ton manoir, mon chéri » (le « mon chéri » avait semblait-il une importance capitale), quand elle parlait à Astoria… « votre manoir », elle était bien élevée.  
>Astoria disait « chez nous » en famille, et aux gens qui l'importunaient « au manoir Malfoy ». Parfois elle disait même « au château », ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais c'était sa façon de se défendre face aux railleries, aux agressions : oui, son mari avait été Mangemort… mais c'était quand même eux les plus riches.<br>Enfin Draco disait « le manoir », sobrement, parce qu'il avait toujours entendu dire comme ça.

Mais pour Scorpius, « manoir » était un mot sombre, un mot triste, un mot noble mais présomptueux… Comment le mot « manoir » pouvait-il convenir aux parquets sur lesquels son père et lui faisaient la course, glissant en chaussettes jusqu'à ce que « mamie » arrive et leur prie d'arrêter, non, vraiment, le petit va se faire mal… ? Comment ce mot pouvait-il désigner les longues soirées d'hiver à engager des dialogues de sourds avec les centaines d'ancêtres accrochés au mur ?  
>Comment ce mot pouvait-il décrire la chaleur envoutante des immenses cheminées allumées, lorsque derrière la fenêtre la neige se posait sur les roses immortelles du jardin ? Comment ce mot pouvait-il décrire la beauté du soleil se glissant à travers les vitraux, et colorant les dalles de marbre du grand hall de rose, de bleu, de vert… ?<br>Si ce « manoir » avait inspiré le respect et la crainte autrefois, pour Scorpius il n'était que synonyme de jeu et d'émerveillement. Ce lieu était l'un des plus beaux sur terre, là où il se sentait le mieux… Et c'était « à la maison » qu'il voulait inviter Rose et Albus, pour se délecter de sorbets au citron, à l'ombre d'une véranda emplie de rhododendrons.

Alors que Albus s'enthousiasmait déjà à l'idée de découvrir le paradis que lui décrivait son interlocuteur, Rose arriva à cheveux roux étaient encore mouillés, et ils dégageaient une forte, quoiqu'agréable, odeur de mandarine. Elle tenait dans sa main la Gazette du Sorcier.  
>« Hey Rose ! Scorpius nous invite cet ét… » Elle n'écoutait pas, versant du chocolat dans une tasse avec une main, ouvrant le journal de l'autre, ce qui vexa vaguement les deux garçons. Sentant leurs regards insistants, elle leva enfin les yeux vers eux « Oh, je suis désolée : bien sur que c'est super, je suis contente. Mais écoute ça Albus : » (elle commença à lire l'article en seconde page) « C'est un article de Dennis Creevey, papa lit souvent ce qu'il fait (elle pris un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et commença à lire d'une voix monocorde) ''<em>Si vous êtes un sorcier, vous n'avez pu la rater : hier, le 13 février, une lettre du Ministère de la magie est arrivée dans tous les foyers sorcier. Son objet ? Une campagne de contrôle de Patronus. Tout sorcier adulte devra se présenter dans les semaines à venir dans la chambre 228 du Ministère, afin de prouver son aptitude à lancer le sortilège de Patronus. Si cette aptitude lui fait défaut, un stage gratuit et intensif lui sera proposé pour pallier à ce manque.<br>La question qui est sur toutes les lèvres est : pourquoi ? Les Détraqueurs renvoyés d'Azkaban, cessant ainsi d'être nourris par la population désenchantée des incarcérés, ils ne se reproduisent plus, ne prolifèrent plus, et jusqu'à début janvier, ne représentaient plus une menace… Début janvier ? C'est à ce moment là que des attaques de Détraqueurs ont eu lieu, pour la première fois de puis plus de 10 ans en Grande-Bretagne…'' _je continue ? C'est flippant hein ? »

« Mon père m'a parlé des Détraqueurs » fit Albus. « Mais il m'a aussi écrit une lettre hier, et m'a dit de ne pas trop m'inquiéter tant que nous étions à Poudlard, parce que c'est très protégé. »  
>James écoutait « Et tu crois encore papa, Albus ? Non mais serieux, vous devriez avoir peur, vous tout particulièrement : ils aiment s'attaquer aux petites âmes fraîches, juvéniles, innocentes…. »<br>Il s'approchait d'eux en mettant sa capuche enfoncée devant ses yeux, imitant les Détraqueurs pour leur faire peur… et ne voyant pas où il marchait, failli tomber, ce qui provoqua le rire de la tablée, et même de presque toute la Grande Salle.

« De toute façon » fit Rose, « on a cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ca m'étonnerait que Mme Stebins ne nous en dise pas plus à ce moment là. »

Albus eut un sourire : c'était bien Rose, à lancer des débats puis à les clore, toujours aussi brutalement, selon son bon vouloir.  
>D'ailleurs, afin de bien signifier que la discussion était terminée, elle lança à la cantonade un « bon appétit ! », alors qu'à part elle tout le monde avait déjà fini de manger.<p> 


	20. Ne plus lutter

Mais ce n'était pas Mme Stebbins, anciennement Miss Faucett, qui assurait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui. Alors que les élèves de première année patientaient (c'est-à-dire : criaient, jouaient, se chamaillaient) dans leur salle de classe, Monsieur Longdubat, professeur de botanique de son état, fit son entrée. Neville Longdubat était un professeur admiré, car ancien membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, respecté, car ses décisions étaient toujours juste, et surtout, plus que tout, apprécié, grâce à son air débonnaire et à ses bons conseils. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur, les effectifs de l'option botanique avaient plus que triplé.  
>Quand il entra dans la classe, le silence se fit un instant, puis il fut applaudi, ce qui teinta de rose ses joues rondes et mal rasées.<p>

Le cours fut décevant. C'est-à-dire : décevant pour un cours exceptionnel de Défense contre les forces du mal donné par Neville Longdubat. C'est-à-dire, encore : le meilleur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal de leur courte vie. Il s'était contenté de parler, de raconter la naissance de l'AD, d'expliquer ce qu'était un Détraqueur, un Patronus, comment et pourquoi l'un et l'autre apparaissait.  
>Il tint plus d'une heure sur ce sujet. Lui qui n'était pas, en dehors de sujets portant sur les plantes, un excellent orateur, semblait passionné, et captivait son public, qui restait bouche bée à écouter parler l'homme un peu encombré par son propre corps qui s'adressait à eux.<br>Pourtant, quand la sonnerie retentit, une petite voix s'éleva « et les Patronus, nous allons apprendre ? ». C'était une Truddie Carmichael, une Serdaigle blonde aux grands yeux noisette.  
>« Non, je suis désolé mademoiselle. Le Ministère ne juge pas bon d'enseigner ceci aux élèves en dessous de la troisième année… »<br>Et il ajouta tout bas, presque pour lui-même, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun professeur ne passait dans le couloir « mais c'est idiot, et rien ne vous empêche de demander innocemment à des élèves plus âgés de vous l'enseigner… »

Neville avait protesté contre cette recommandation idiote du Ministère, mais sans succès, et il ne pouvait y risquer son poste. Il avait songé à donner quelques cours dans la salle sur demande restaurée, mais s l'envie ne manquait pas, les conséquences étaient un peu trop lourdes pour « si peu » : après tout, une attaque de Détraqueurs n'avait rien d'évident ni d'inévitable…  
>Presque rien.<br>Il prenait alors un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, comme presque tous les jours, puis transplanait pour rejoindre l'auberge que tenait sa femme.  
>Il déjeunait rarement à l'école, préférant tenir compagnie à Hannah au Chaudron Baveur. Là, il sirotait une bièrreaubeurre en regardant sa femme travailler.<br>Le soir, ils se couchaient dans la chambre à l'étage, vers minuit, à la fermeture du pub.  
>Un dimanche par mois, il allait à Ste Mangouste voir ses parents, par habitude, par amour aussi. Un week-end tous les deux mois, monsieur Abbott venait les saluer.<br>Leur vie était réglée comme sur du papier à musique. Tout était prévu, tout était à sa place et y restait. Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était les élèves toujours différents, les clients toujours distincts. Du reste, tout était parfaitement en ordre.

S'il s'était appelé Harry, ou Ron, ou un de ses amis, il aurait détesté cette vie. Mais Neville Longdubat ne voulait pas la voir changer. Cette histoire de menace de Détraqueurs ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il caressait les doux cheveux de celle étendue à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'ils seraient près à lutter, à aider, à résister, si une attaque effectivement arrivait ? Oui, bien sur que oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
>Nénanmoins…<br>Ils avaient assez souffert. Les morts n'avaient pas besoin d'être des fantômes pour le hanter. Il arrivait encore aujourd'hui que dans son sommeil, Hannah pousse des petits gémissements, à peine audibles… « …maman… maman… ». Encore aujourd'hui, il entendait les cris de d'horreur de ses amis, et ce même près de 20 ans plus tard.  
>Ils avaient été courageux. Ils avaient été braves. Ils avaient été les plus forts.<br>Maintenant, ils avaient droit à la paix. Non ?  
>C'est ce que Neville, serrant sa femme contre lui, espérait.<p>

« Nous avons droit à la paix. 20 ans, ce n'est pas assez, pas assez… » soufflait-il doucement, dans un murmure qui ressemblait bizarrement peu à une plainte. 


	21. Nouveaux liens

Demander à des élèves d'années supérieures. Demander à des élèves d'années supérieures. Demander à des élèves d'années supérieures. Demander à des années d'élèves supérieurs. Demander à des supers élèves annuels. Annuler l'élévation de supériorité…  
>Albus avait mal à la tête, à force de trop réfléchir. Elèves d'années supérieures… mais qui ?<p>

Sa première idée était de demander à Teddy ou Victoire, mais l'idée de devoir décoller soi-même leurs lèvres les uns des autres l'enchantait très moyennement. James était encore trop jeune lui aussi, et même s'il fanfaronnait, disant qu'il y arrivait « déjà très bien », il refuserait surement de lui apprendre.  
>Et puis, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup soutenu. Rose n'osait pas demander aux plus grands, Scorpius disait qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps il avait l'air soucieux, non pas à cause de la menace qui planait sur tous, mais à cause de lettres qu'il recevait un peu plus fréquemment, et dont il ne parlait jamais.<p>

Albus inspectait des yeux la cour : première année, deuxième année... ça ne l'intéresse pas. Sixième année, septième année… il n'oserait jamais leur parler… Oh ! Mais elle…

Phyllis Goyle était assise sur un banc. Elle lisait un livre sur les animaux et créatures magiques, sa matière préférée. Les batailles de boules de neiges, les glissades, les amoureux qui se bécotaient discrètement tant la blancheur hivernale rendait tout plus romantique… n'existaient pas. Le monde n'existait pas pour elle, plongée dans son bouquin, passionnée.

Phyllis Goyle… en voilà une bonne idée. Après tout, il l'avait acceptée dans son compartiment de train, elle pouvait bien…  
>Oh non, ça c'était nul. Il pensait comme James. Avec mépris.<br>Ca c'était nul, de penser comme ça.

« Bonjour Phyllis ! » fit-il en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus naturel possible.

« BONJOUR, Phyllis »  
>« … oh, tu me parlais ? Excuse-moi… Tu veux quelque chose ? »<p>

Albus réfléchissait à comment introduire la chose. Ca lui prenait suffisamment de temps, juste assez pour que Phyllis comprenne.  
>« Toi, tu veux apprendre la technique du Patronus »<p>

Il hocha la tête.  
>« Ton père ne te l'a pas apprise, Potter ? Ca semblait tellement logique pour un membre de l'A.D…. »<p>

Elle semblait bien informée. « Potter » n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Il n'aimait pas qu'on présume tout et n'importe quoi sur ses capacités, sous prétexte de son illustre père.  
>Il allait dire tout ça, quand il se rappela qu'il n'aimait pas non plus se justifier.<p>

« Ecoute mini-Potter, moi je veux bien t'apprendre, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne sais pas faire de Patronus, d'accord. » elle avait l'air un peu triste d'avouer ça, surtout à un première année, surtout à un Gryffondor.  
>«Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander, je suis peut-être une Serpentard, mais je ne mords pas. Mais pas ça… Tout sauf ça. »<br>Et elle s'en allait, serrant son gros livre touffu dans ses bras.

C'était raté. Et Albus se sentait idiot.  
>Non pas que ce soit inhabituel, mais c'était toujours désagréable. Personne n'aime se sentir idiot.<br>En tout cas, Albus n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Le lendemain, Phyllis reçu une lettre d'excuse, et un paquet de bonbons.  
>En croisant Albus dans les couloirs, loin de tout témoin, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « T'es un cas, mini-Potter. »<br>Le genre de sentences Phyllisiennes qu'elle lâchait parfois. Et on devait s'en contenter, car elle ne se sentait pas de réfléchir une heure pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.  
>Mais pour Albus, c'était largement suffisant…<p>

Plus loin, il vit Teddy Lupin, traversant la cour, seul. C'était le moment.  
>« Ted ! Ted ! »<p> 


	22. Reflets

Ted Lupin était grand, agréable à regarder, toujours souriant et sympathique. Il avait été le « fantasme absolu de tout Poudlard » avant de former avec Victoire Weasley, la plus jolie fille de l'école, le « couple parfait qui faisait fantasmer tout Poudlard ».  
>Quand il n'était pas occupé avec Victoire (ce qui lui laissait, il faut le reconnaître, assez peu de temps), il était d'un naturel avenant et serviable.<br>Aussi, il avait tout de suite répondu à la demande d'Albus par la positive, peut-être de façon encore plus enjouée, car il aimait beaucoup cet enfant, quoiqu'il préférait sans doute Lily. D'ailleurs, il allait surement apprendre le Patronus à Lily aussi, cet été. Ca pouvait toujours servir, et elle aurait de l'avance sur ses camarades…

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les « expecto patronum » scandés par la petite voix d'Albus faisaient écho à ceux, bien plus graves, de Teddy. De sa baguette jaillissait un énorme loup argenté.

« Expecto patronum » !  
>« Albus, ne t'énerve pas. »<br>« Expecto patronum ! »  
>« On ressaiera demain, si tu veux. »<br>« Expecto Patronum ! »  
>« S'il te plait, Albus, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien… »<br>« Expecto Patronum ! Expecto Patronum ! Je veux y arriver ! Expecto Patronum !... Oh Teddy, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » les yeux d'Albus étaient pleins de larmes de colère et de frustration.  
>« Tu ne penses peut-être pas à un souvenir assez fort… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple, tu sais. Tu es jeune, les souvenirs très heureux ne sont pas forcement très nombreux… »<br>Albus faisait la moue.  
>« Mais… mais tu n'as qu'à bien réfléchir au souvenir le plus heureux de ton existence, cette nuit, et on ressaiera demain. Ca te va ? »<p>

Ted Lupin n'aimait pas voir les gens déçus ou malheureux. Il arrangeait toujours la vérité pour que l'espoir ne s'éteigne jamais. Parfois même il préférait mentir plutôt que de voir la déception dans les yeux de ses amis, ou de sa famille.  
>C'est ce qu'il faisait avec sa grand-mère. Il avait toujours les meilleures notes. Du moins… il lui écrivait toujours ses meilleures notes. Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir. Il dissimulait seulement son P en potion grâce à son O en métamorphose. Ca ne faisait de mal à personne, et la vieille Andromeda était satisfaite.<br>Quand son regard se perdait dans le vague et s'emplissait de tristesse, et que Victoire le voyait, il esquivait, disait que c'était à force de changer leur couleur qu'ils étaient fatigués, et pour preuve, ses yeux marron clair devenaient verts, ou bleus, ou violets.  
>Ce n'était pas mentir, non, ce n'était pas mentir…<p>

Et quand il se disait « J'ai grand-mère. Et j'ai Harry. Et j'ai, moi aussi, une vraie famille grâce à eux », il ne se mentait pas vraiment à lui-même, il dissimulait juste la vérité « j'aurais aimé connaître mes parents ». Il aurait bien aimé connaître ceux qui étaient, d'après Harry, de véritable héros.  
>Parfois devant sa glace il essayait de reproduire les traits de la jeune femme souriante aux cheveux roses, ou de l'homme aux yeux fatigués et aux costumes rapiécés d'une photographie datant de plus de 20 ans, la seule qu'il possédait, la seule trace de ses parents. Il se concentrait devant son reflet, la photo scotchée sur un coin du miroir, et ses cheveux prenait une teinte chateain avec des mèches grises, des rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux, son nez changeait de forme, ses lèvres devenaient plus fine. Alors il parlait. Il se disait « je t'aime, mon fils », en essayant d'imiter la voix suave et lente qu'il imaginait appartenant à son père.<p>

Il n'avait aucune idée de la voix de ses parents. On ne lui avait dit que des choses inutiles : qu'ils étaient loyaux, intelligents, excellents magiciens, courageux…  
>Ted Lupin n'en avait que faire, de ses informations. Combien ils avaient tué de Mangemorts, pourquoi et comment, combien ils avaient sauvé de vies… Il s'en fichait.<br>Il voulait savoir quelle voix lui aurait chanté une berceuse, savoir si les mains que son père aurait posées sur ses épaules avant son entrée à Poudlard étaient rugueuses et fermes, comme il les imaginait, ou au contraire douces et hésitantes. Savoir si sa mère portait parfois du rouge à lèvre, et si, avant qu'il ne monte dans le train, elle lui aurait laissé une trace rose et parfumée sur sa joue.  
>Est-ce qu'ils se seraient disputés devant lui parfois ? Est-ce qu'ils prenaient du thé ou du café au petit déjeuner ? Aurait-ce été sa mère ou son père qui serait venu le border, et lui raconter des histoires. Est-ce qu'ils auraient été fiers de lui ?...<p>

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Grands sorciers devant l'éternel.  
>Enfin connus et reconnus par l'histoire.<br>Jamais connus par leur fils, leur fils unique.

C'était injuste. Complètement injuste.  
>Pourquoi l'histoire avait le droit de les connaître, de savoir ce qui l'intéressait ?<br>Pourquoi avait-elle plus de droit sur ses parents que lui ?  
>Alors il mentait. Il se mentait. Oh, pas vraiment, pas tout à fait.<br>Mais quand il devait penser à un souvenir, à un beau souvenir, quand il faisait surgir de sa baguette un énorme loup blanc, il pensait à ses parents se serrant autour du petit Teddy Lupin, embrassant son front déjà chevelu, se regardant avec tendresse.  
>Ce n'était peut-être même pas un souvenir. C'était une reconstitution.<br>Mais, s'il y croyait, même juste un peu… ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ?


	23. Le Mépris

Ministère de la magie.  
>Chambre 228.<p>

La salle est bondée. 4 jurys, 4 tables. Tout est public. Les sorciers font la queue à l'une des tables, quand vient leur tour, il s'agit de faire sortir un Patronus, puis de décliner son identité. Il est souvent demander le souvenir associé. Les informations sont ainsi fichées, triées, stockées. Un coupon est remis au sorcier, attestant qu'il a bien prouvé son aptitude au sortilège du Patronus.

« Je trouve ça terriblement impudique. C'est bien trop personnel, bien trop intime…» alors que des animaux argentés parcouraient la pièce et émerveillaient les rares enfants accompagnant leurs parents, Hermione semblait perturbée.  
>Elle parcourait du regard la grande salle, dévisageait tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait les Thomas, à qui elle fit signe, et les sœurs Patil. Plus loin Cho Morris était venue sans son mari, moldu, mais avec ses enfants, pour leur montrer de quoi il en retournait.<br>Encore plus loin, Susan et Zacharias Bones, et les Goyle. Hermione eut une moue de dégout en les voyant. Pansy elle aussi passait au crible les différentes personnes présentes, et glissait des petites phrases assassines à leurs sujets à l'oreille de son mari, qui faisait semblant de comprendre et d'en rire avec elle. Pourtant, le sourire de Pansy se figea, en même tant qu'un silence de plomb, agrémenté ça et là de murmures, s'imposait dans la pièce.  
>Les Malfoy venaient de faire leur entrée.<p>

Astoria Malfoy se cramponnait avec force au bras de son mari. Elle était élégante, comme toujours, dans une robe à col bateau en pied de poule, avec des escarpins rouges vernis aux talons aiguilles vertigineux. Ses bras gantés de cuir noir tenait serré contre elle un manteau de fourrure grise.  
>Elle marchait la tête droite, en remuant parfois son nez, comme une petite souris.<br>Toutes les femmes de l'assemblée détaillaient sa tenue, tandis que les yeux des hommes suivaient le galbe de ses mollets et vibraient au rythme du balancement de ses hanches.  
>A ses côtés, Draco la tenait fermement, observait furtivement le « public » avec des yeux inquiets.<p>

Hermione lui fit un petit signe, auquel il répondit par un sourire.  
>Ron maugréa « Non mais ça va pas ? Ils vont venir maintenant… » à cet instant même, il vit quelque chose d'incroyable… et de terriblement amusant : Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, femme de bonne famille, épouse d'une des plus grandes (si ce n'est pas plus grande) puissance financière du pays, d'une classe et d'un bon goût et d'un style incomparable, approchant dangereusement de la quarantaine… tira la langue, comme une gamine impudente, à Pansy Parkinson Goyle. Ron fut l'un des rares à assister à la scène, qui était d'un comique difficilement exprimable. Draco semblait gronder sa femme, avec peu de conviction, étouffant un rire, tentant en vain de masquer un sourire.<br>« …finalement, elle ne peut être que sympathique. Viens, proposons-leur d'approcher ! » Et il adressa de grands signes aux Malfoy.  
>«Oh tiens, tout à coup… on se demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ». Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main : quel gosse son mari faisait, parfois.<p>

Pansy aussi, l'avait remarqué. Ce geste de pure provocation à son encontre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait. Elle était ridicule, cette femme bien trop jolie pour être honnête.  
>Ridicule… mais au bras de Draco. Son Draco.<br>Pansy avait toujours fait mine de s'en fiche. Si on lui avait demandé aujourd'hui si elle aimait encore Draco, elle aurait répondu, avec un naturel désarmant et un air entendu « Non, bien sur que non. A dire vrai, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Nous étions deux leaders nés, il était tout naturel que nous sortions ensemble pour appuyer notre influence mais JA-MAIS ça n'est allé plus loin, soyez-en sur ». Si on lui avait demandé, oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu, avec peut-être un clin d'œil à son bien curieux interlocuteur.  
>Mais au fond d'elle-même, était-ce tout à fait vrai ? Elle avait toujours mené son monde à la baguette, mais Draco était plus fort. C'était roi, son Dieu. Elle l'admirait, elle le respectait, elle recherchait constamment sa reconnaissance. S'il y a 20, 25 ans, on lui avait posé la même question, elle aurait dit « Oui, oui, oui ! » en couinant comme un petit chiot.<br>Il lui en avait fait baver. Jamais une marque d'affection, de tendresse. Jamais une petite caresse sur sa joue, jamais un baiser qui ne soit pas, au mieux bestial, au pire machinal. Jamais il ne l'avait prise dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui avait dit « je t'aime », alors qu'elle l'en couvrait.  
>Jamais ils n'avaient « fait l'amour », bien qu'ils aient déjà baisé (c'était le terme qu'employait Draco, du moins). Il la méprisait, elle laissait tout passer.<br>Pouvoir être près de lui lui suffisait, et tant pis si elle savait obstinément qu'il la trompait, qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet…  
>Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet dans ses belles mains blanches. Le savoir était dur, mais elle aurait survécu, s'il n'avait jamais donné son amour à personne, s'il avait été incapable d'aimer. Alors elle l'aurait plaint, et se serrait contenté de cet amour à sens unique, de cette admiration sans borne.<br>Mais il y avait « elle ». Il y avait eu Astoria Greengrass, cette petite chose fade qui s'était entre temps épanoui comme une fleur, et elle avait tout gâché.

Serrée contre son gros idiot de mari, qui la suivait comme un petit caniche, qui la trouvait « admirablement intelligente » (c'était ses mots : lui l'appréciait vraiment), elle regardait, pensive, deux immenses dragons argentés jaillir simultanément des deux baguettes des Malfoy.  
>Ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient gâché sa vie.<p>

Elle les regardait saluer les Weasley, avant d'en prendre congé, de façon plus que cordiale, presque amicale. Draco avait tellement changé… pourquoi son cœur continuait-il de battre si fort, à lui en décrocher la poitrine, encore aujourd'hui ?  
>Elle sentit la grasse main de Gregory saisir la sienne, un frisson de dégout la parcouru, mais elle le suivit.<p> 


	24. Les Adieux

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ici ! Laissez-moi le ramener au manoir ! Il ne DOIT pas mourir ici ! »

Au quatrième étage, Draco Malfoy se débattait avec le personnel de Ste Mangouste. Les guérisseurs avaient été de véritables incapables. Ils n'avaient pas su soigner son père, ils n'avaient pas su découvrir quel sortilège avait fragilisé de façon irrémédiable son cœur, et qui en avait été l'auteur. La première attaque avait eu lieu peu de temps avant le mariage de Draco et Astoria. La première d'une longue série. Les attaques étaient de moins en moins espacées, il avait dû emménager près de Ste Mangouste, puis, depuis trois semaines, son état s'aggravant, emménager à Ste Mangouste.

Draco avait fait une liste pour le personnel, de sujets à ne surtout pas aborder avec lui, pour ne pas l'énerver et qu'il risque une nouvelle attaque cardiaque qui pourrait lui être fatale.

Il ne fallait pas parler de la guerre, jamais. Ni des vaincus, ni des vainqueurs. Jamais prononcer les noms « Voldemort », « Mangemort », « Potter »… Ne jamais, au grand jamais, parler de politique. Ni d'éducation. On peut parler de sport, mais peu, et toujours être d'accord avec lui. Eviter de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, il déteste ça. Ni lui parler de son état de santé…

En fait, il valait mieux être silencieux, et ne jamais lui manquer de respect.  
>Alors, respectueusement, soigneurs et infirmiers passaient dans sa chambre, déposait des potions, l'examinaient quand il acceptait de se dévêtir –et il acceptait rarement dans ses moments où on retirait sa chemise pour lui palper le torse, Lucius Malfoy regardait fixement le sol, les joues en feu, le regard mauvais mais humide. Humilié. 22 ans. 22ans que sa vie n'était qu'humiliation…<p>

Devant la porte de sa grande chambre personnelle, Draco suppliait le directeur de laisser son père partir. Mais lui était loin. Il sentit que les bonds sourds de son cœur s'espaçaient. C'était ridicule… Une mort de Moldu. Humilié jusqu'au bout.  
>Une infirmière aux joues roses passa. « Mon fils, mon fils… faites venir mon fils ». C'était la seule et unique personne qu'il voulait voir. Narcissa ne survivrait pas à la vue de son mari mourant. Mais Draco, son Draco, son fils, la chair de sa chair… Il ne voulait pas mourir seul. Il voulait voir une dernière fois ce visage si semblable au sien, qu'il avait tant et si mal aimé. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mourir, si ce n'est heureux, du moins en paix.<p>

Draco Malfoy entra dans la grande chambre froide, glacée, comme si déjà elle n'était plus habitée. Il s'assit. Il baissait les yeux, respectueux, comme toujours. Lucius le regardait.  
>« Draco, regarde-moi… ». Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils ne se quittèrent plus.<br>Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus jeune homme. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge. Son estomac se noua.  
>« Père… je voulais te demander… ça fait longtemps… » Il n'arrivait plus à parler. C'était terrible. Il ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son père.<br>Un regard doux et inquiet, peut-être pour la première fois depuis la guerre, cette guerre où il avait baissé les armes pour son héritier.

« As-tu déjà été fier de moi ? » Les mots étaient sortis, presque inaudibles, dans un sanglot étouffé.  
>Lucius semblait surpris.<br>« Draco… »il saisit la main de son fils, la serrant du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face étaient pleins de détresse. Il semblait si… humain. En cela ils différaient. En cela Draco Malfoy gagnait, sans le savoir (le saurait-il jamais ?), l'admiration de son père.  
>« Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être fier de toi ? Pas une minute je n'ai cessé d'être fier de toi… » Jamais il n'aurait dit ça s'il n'allait pas mourir, si les battements de son cœur ne devenaient pas de plus en plus faibles et irréguliers. Sa pudeur d'homme du monde, de noble au sang-pur, le lui avait toujours interdit.<br>Mais ils ne voulaient pas partir et laisser croire son fils qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que le sang entre eux.

Draco s'assombrit. Il serrait la main de son père, fort, si fort, de toute sa force d'adulte vigoureux. Il devait lui faire mal, sans doute. Il voulait lui faire mal, surement. « J'ai 37 ans. Bordel… J'ai 37 ans.  
>J'ai 37, la vie bientôt derrière moi, et c'est maintenant que tu me dis que tu es fier de moi… »<br>Pas de réponse.  
>« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit avant ? »<br>Pas de réponse.  
>« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit avant ? HEIN ? Pourquoi ? »<br>Pas de réponse.  
>« Pourquoi j'ai passé tout ce temps à tenter de te plaire ? Pourquoi j'ai tout détruit, dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour ton approbation ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que, parfois, je faisais quelque chose de bien ? » Il criait maintenant. La rage le prenait à la gorge.<br>« Pourquoi je n'étais jamais assez poli ? Pourquoi mes notes n'étaient jamais assez bonnes ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas assez digne de mon sang, de mon rang ? Pourquoi je te faisais honte ? Pourquoi j'ai du tout détruire ? »  
>Pas de réponse.<br>« Je suis un monstre ! » Son bras gauche, pour la première fois depuis la guerre, lui fit mal. «C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit avant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? »  
>Pas de réponse.<br>« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… » derrière la buée de ses larmes, il vit le visage impassible et les yeux vides de celui qui avait gâché sa vie, peut-être simplement en la lui donnant.

Il ferma doucement deux paupières légèrement bleutées sur des yeux d'un gris froid, sans jamais lâcher la main pâle et glacée qui pesait dans la sienne.

Le personnel attendait de pouvoir entrer, pour débarrasser la chambre. Il fallait prévenir sa mère. Lui proposer de rentrer vivre au Manoir. Il fallait organiser les funérailles. Il fallait écrire à Scorpius.  
>Mais avant, quelque chose de bien plus important était à faire.<br>Il s'approcha du corps du défunt, et serra cette carcasse molle et froide contre lui.  
>« Je te pardonne ».<p>

Il ne voulait pas que son père ère en spectre pour toujours.  
>S'il avait ruiné sa vie pour cet homme, c'était bien qu'il l'aimait. <p>


	25. Portrait de famille

Scorpius mangeait peu ce matin. Il avait toujours eu un petit appétit et ,souvent, Rose lui demandait de finir son bol de chocolat et sa tartine beurrée, parce que, sinon, tu n'auras pas assez de force pour suivre les cours. D'habitude, il souriait à sa petite maman rousse, et se beurrait une deuxième tartine qu'il finissait avec plaisir, plaisir de voir la fillette de l'autre côté de la table satisfaite de voir l'étendue son influence sur son protégé –car c'était bien ainsi que Rose le voyait, au fond. Mais ce matin, le sempiternel « tu devrais manger un peu plus, on a cours de vol, il te faut des forces… » fut accueilli par un regard mauvais. « Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, mon père vient me chercher à neuf heure ».

Silence. Albus et Rose se questionnent du regard, inquiets.

« Si tu dois voyager, tu devrais peut-être quand même prendre des forces… »

« Je dois y aller ». Madame Mc Gonagall lui avait fait un signe, il la suivit, un petit sac en cuir à la main, une lettre, reçue la veille, dans l'autre.

Il la suivit jusque dans son bureau, où l'attendait son père, tout juste sorti de la cheminée, s'époussetant.

« Bonjour professeur. Scorpius… » l'enfant s'approcha, agrippa le bras de son père.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur Malfoy ».

« C'est ça. » Son regard était creux, des cernes profonds et violacés soulignaient ses yeux gris, froids, inexpressifs ce matin.

Après quelques trop longues minutes de silence gêné, Malfoy père et fils s'engouffrèrent dans la grande cheminée, et quittèrent la place.

Il pleut sur le cimetière du Manoir. Cinq siècles de Malfoy contemplent les derniers héritiers et leurs pâles figures. Le son cérémonieux des cornemuses fit vibrer jusqu'au dernier arbre de la forêt qui les encercle. Ils sont quatre. Rien que quatre. L'épouse soumise et dévouée, le fils fidèle et aimant, la bru lointaine et respectueuse, le petit-fils dernier espoir d'un renouveau de cette famille qui s'évanouit dans le temps. Elle semble loin, la grande et brillante et fière dynastie Malfoy.

Ils sont quatre. Pas d'autre famille, aucun ami. Ils ont tous fuit, ils l'ont tous abandonné.

Ils sont quatre, quatre fidèles. Quatre, rien que quatre.

L'immense bière noire descendait d'elle-même au fond du creux autour duquel les Malfoy, les derniers Malfoy, étaient tous réunis.

Narcissa avait vieilli de dix ans en une nuit. De profonds sillons parcouraient son visage, son regard était terriblement fatigué, ses cheveux dorés étaient devenu argentés.

Et le cercueil s'enfonçait, s'enfonçait, profondément dans la terre, tandis qu'elle revoyait son mari, jeune, intrigant, beau, riche… Lors de leur cinquième à Poudlard. Quand ils avaient décidé très raisonnablement de former un couple de jeunes gens beaux, riches, au sang pur. Ils ne s'étaient plus quitté.

Ils étaient tous deux issus de grandes familles nobles, riches, et au sang-pur. Elle, la petite Cissy haïe par sa mère parce qu'elle était une fille la troisième des Black, celle qui n'avait pas le sexe qu'il faut, celle qui n'était pas l'héritier tant attendu, l'inutile, la peureuse, la triste petite Cissy… Avait gagné l'estime de sa famille dès qu'elle avait présenté son futur époux. C'était un beau mariage, un mariage d'intérêt entre deux puissantes familles risquant le déclin. Une alliance forte, politique… Dans un conte, ce mariage aurait été brisé par un valeureux guerrier, pauvre mais fort et aimant. Mais les Malfoy ne vécurent pas un conte. Ils s'aimaient.

Dans leur mariage arrangé, dans leur famille parfaite parce que parfaitement pensée, ils s'étaient aimé. Ils se le disaient à mi- mot, comme un secret honteux.

Lucius glissait parfois ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et brillants de sa femme. Elle lui baisait la main. Ils étaient discrets. Secrets. Pudiques. Leurs amours ne faisaient aucun bruit. Pas un pli de travers.

Et pourtant, de tous les nobles qui peuplaient le cimetière qu'il allait rejoindre, Lucius Malfoy avai été le plus passionnément aimé et le plus sincère amant.

Une comptine d'enfant disait que les enfants les plus beaux venaient de parents qui s'aimaient vraiment. Narcissa la chantait, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, attendant celui qu'elle espérait être un héritier.

Elle regarda à sa gauche, son fils bien aimé, son tout petit, son trésor… Qu'il était beau. Qu'il était beau, même avec ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent et sa mine grave, il était le plus beau.

Elle eut un sourire humide, sous la pluie et les larmes. Elle saisit la main de Draco, la serra. Fort. Très fort

Plus fort que la mort.

Astoria était un peu en retrait. Elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place, dans cette famille plus qu'une unie, plus que soudée. Cette famille liée jusqu'à la mort par un « je ne sais quoi », une magie supérieure à toute.

Narcissa avait toujours été très cordiale, très polie avec elle. Elles s'appréciaient, il leur arrivait même de rire ensemble. Mais elle lui faisait toujours sentir, sans un regard mauvais, sans une remarque acide, sans rien… qu'elle était une étrangère.

Au fond, c'était peut-être normal, elle lui volait son Draco…

Et cet homme qui rejoignait les abysses… Pendant des mois, ils avaient vécu sous le même toit, s'étaient croisé dans les couloirs, avaient petit-déjeuné, déjeuné, diné à la même table, sans qu'il lui adresse une seule parole. Elle avait été invisible, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius naisse. Mettre au monde un héritier Malfoy l'avait peut-être fait entrer dans la famille ? Merlin soit loué qu'il ne fut pas une fille…

Leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas vraiment détendus, mais il était sorti de son mutisme.

Il était venu un soir la rejoindre dans le salon, alors qu'elle nourrissait Scorpius. Il s'était excusé, avait demandé s'il dérangé. Excusé. C'était si surprenant qu'elle n'avait pas protesté.

« Merci »lui avait-il dit. « Merci d'avoir donné un héritier à Draco ». Elle s'en doutait. « Et merci de le rendre heureux. Narcissa et moi avons échoué. Vous devez vraiment être quelqu'un de bien »elle avait failli en laisser tomber son bébé au sol, ce soir là. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, elle lui avait demandé de prendre Scorpius dans ses bras, et pendant quelques secondes, ça n'avait plus été le même homme.

Il était doux et gêné, semblait avoir peur de casser le minuscule nourrisson à l'apparence de poupée de porcelaine « Il ressemble à Draco…J'ai l'impression de tenir mon fils de nouveau dans mes bras, et non pas son enfant ». Il semblait troublé, avait rendu le petit être emmailloté, et était sorti. Puis il était redevenu, les jours qi suivirent, froid, mais plus aimable.

Quand Astoria songeai à Lucius Malfoy, elle revoyait cette scène. Ce moment étrange où il s'était montré humain.

Elle sa main gantée de noir glissa sur le bras de son mari, qui fixait la tombe se refermant, et la stèle se plantant dans l'herbe mouillée.

Cette nuit, Scorpius eut du mal à dormir. Il se serait peut-être senti mieux dans les couvertures rouges du dortoir de Gryffondor, ou bien simplement l'atmosphère de la maison était trop lourde ce soir.

Le grand-père Malfoy avait été un personnage étrange. Scorpis l'avait souvent vu, mais peu connu. Il s'était pourtant attaché à cet homme, vieillard peu ridés, qui soliloquait souvent devant son petit-fils, la chair de la chair de sa chair. Quand il venait au Manoir, ou quand on venait lui rendre visite dans son grand appartement à Holborn, il arrachait souvent Scorpius des mains de Narcissa, qui le gavait de sucreries ( mais qu'il est maigre cet enfant on dirait que vous ne le nourrissez pas Draco tu devrais dire à ta femme que…), pour lui parler. Alors l'enfant s'asseyait par terre, et il écoutait son grand-père parler de la vie, de sa vie, mais pas que. Scorpius avait des raisons de croire que, malgré son phrasé parfait et son éloquence digne des plus grands orateurs, Lucus Malfoy n'avait plus tout sa tête : il racontait une même histoire, inlassablement, qui se terminait généralement au soir de la dernière guerre, mais elle n'était pourtant jamais la même. Tantôt il avait été Mangemort et le regrettait, tantôt c'était en réalité une couverture pour lutter, tantôt il n'avait été que spectateur de la guerre, tantôt il avait tué des milliers de nés-moldus, parfois au contraire il en avait sauvé des millions… Il réécrivait constamment son histoire, si bien que le petit Scorpius avait dû demande à son père et sa « mamie » l'histoire de Lucius Malfoy, la vraie.

Son grand-père n'était pas un héros, mais peut-être aurait-il dû, tant il se racontait bien. Scorpius avait tenté d'écrire les mémoires de son grand-père, ses innombrables mémoires parallèles, mais il s'y perdait presque plus que Lucius lui-même, si c'était possible.

Impossible de dormir. Il sortit de son armoire un grand carnet, là où il avait noté ce qu'il avait pu. Il le rangea dans son petit sac de cuir. Peut-être le feuillèterait-il à Poudlard. Peut-être essaierait-il d'organiser ce bazar farfelu de mémoires inventées. « Mémoires parallèles d'un grand-père Mangemort ». Ce n'était peut-être pas très vendeur, mais ça lui plaisait.

C'est alors que … « Famine ! Famine ! » son ventre cria. Il descendit piocher dans la cuisine quelques biscuits, un verre de lait. En passant devant le salon, pour rejoindre le grand escalier menant aux chambres, il vit son père, assis sur le divan, le visage entre les mains.

Il approcha, doucement. Draco le vit, tenta de sourire. Scorpius fit un geste qui lui était familier, trop familier pour un petit garçon de onze ans. Il essuya de sa blanche main les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de son père. Puis, comme il lui arrivait déjà de le faire, petit, il s'assit à ses côtés, sous son bras, contre son cœur apaisé, et ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre ils s'assoupirent, sans bruit.


	26. Repartir

C'était en descendant du salon de thé que, 3 jours plus tôt, Luna avait entendu les protestations hystériques de Malfoy fils.

Elle retournait au premier étage Lysander qui avait eu le dos complètement écorché par un Sharak alors qu'il se baignait avec ses parents et Lorcan dans les eaux gelées de la mer du Nord. Rolf pensait qu'il était bon pour les enfants d'apprendre à nager en mer, et ce dès leur cinquième anniversaire, qu'importe s'ils sont né en janvier, et que la température de l'eau atteignait les négatives. Depuis, il s'en voulait terriblement, quoique Lysander trouvait les grandes griffures sur son dos très esthétiques, et avait même refusé qu'on les efface. Luna était plutôt d'accord, Rolf moins. Comme souvent quand il s'agissait des enfants, Rolf était plus raisonnable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Lorcan et Lysander avaient de grands yeux exorbités, clairs et lunaires, des sourcils clairsemés, quasi-inexistants, un air d'être toujours là par hasard et de ne jamais être surpris par rien. Ils ressemblaient énormément à leur mère, tant physiquement que par le caractère.  
>Ils restaient de longues heures assis dos à dos, à discuter. Ils préféraient s'entendre que de se voir.<br>Quand un des enfants était seul, il discutait dans le vide. L'autre, plus loin, aussi loin qu'il était répondait toujours.

Lysander était rentré. Son frère et lui n'avait échangé aucun mot, aucun baiser, nulle embrassade. Leurs regards s'étaient à peine croisé qu'ils avaient couru au jardin : il y avait tant à faire pour de si petits bonhommes, comme chasser de petites bestioles et les faire cuire, pour voir. Luna et Rolf Scamander n'approuvaient pas ce genre de jeux, ce goût naturel qu'ont les enfants pour la cruauté, mais jamais ils n'auraient osé interrompre leurs enfants quand ils étaient ensemble. Alors Lorcan et Lysander n'étaient jamais interrompus puisque, même loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Luna était pensive.  
>D'ailleurs, cette phrase ressemble à un odieux pléonasme, puisqu'elle se perdait toujours dans ses pensées. Donc :<br>Luna. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Les enfants jouaient. Rolf était assis plus loin, en tailleur, et les surveillait, un sourire attendri toujours fixé sur ses lèvres roses.  
>Ils allaient bientôt repartir, voyager, encore. Pour le moment les enfants ne se lassaient pas. Juste le temps de revoir leurs amis, et ils allaient repartir. Etudier des espèces encore plus étranges, insoupçonnées. Se faire traiter de fous par le corps naturaliste, pendant quelques mois. Puis gagner le respect, pour quelques mois du moins. C'était presque une routine. Une routine géniale, trépidante, amusante.<br>Cette vie, cette routine était très… distrayante.  
>Ils allaient repartir. Laisser cette maison grande ouverte, ouverte à tous les squatters possible, pendant quelques temps. Comme à chaque fois.<br>Ils allaient repartir. Les enfants toujours près d'eux, parfois sur leurs dos, parfois leur tenant la main, souvent cachés sous la tente, à se parler dos à dos. Comme à chaque fois.  
>Ils allaient repartir. Sans presque rien. Une tente, un peu de nourriture, un livre pour les enfants, leur bonne humeur. Comme à chaque fois.<br>Ils allaient repartir, sans savoir exactement où, comme à chaque fois.  
>Ils allaient repartir, comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois était différente.<p>

Luna, pour la première fois, appréhendait le départ. Il allait se passer quelque chose dans les prochains mois. Oh, pas tout de suite, ils avaient le temps. Surement en été. Oui, surement en été.  
>Luna ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose, et on aurait besoin d'elle. On aurait besoin de tout le monde.<br>Qu'elle était étrange, cette sensation…

Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Pouvoir partir en paix. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas partir... Elle en parlerait surement à Harry, demain. Oui, Harry, c'était une bonne idée. Il lui faisait confiance.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Ses deux garçons, son mari. Les trois hommes de sa vie.  
>Et à l'horizon, un nuage noir et menaçant…<p> 


	27. Joyeux anniversaire

Luna et Rolf, suivis de loin par leurs enfants qui comptaient les nuages (« à 728, on arrête, et on recommence à zéro» avaient-ils déclaré), traversaient Loutry Ste Craspoule, se dirigeaient vers le sud. Tout à coup, un cri vient de derrière leur dos, et les enfants les dépassèrent en courant « Fréderic ! Fréderic ! ». Ils avaient la fâcheuse manie, à l'instar de leur illustre génitrice, d'ignorer les diminutifs et de toujours employer le prénom complet, ce qui fâchait le garçonnet de 8 ans qui les accueillait. C'était un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, un peu trapu, la peau couleur café au lait –avec beaucoup de lait- étrangement constellée de tâche de rousseur, les cheveux bruns et frisés, les yeux rieurs. Les enfants l'adoraient, parc qu'il était drôle et avait toujours de bonnes idées pour se salir, pour effrayer les parents, pour se blesser. Mais ils s'entendaient tout aussi bien avec la petite fillette de leur âge, à la peau bien plus sombre et aux cheveux noirs soigneusement tressés.

Roxanne était plus sage, mais elle avait d'autres talents : du haut de ses six ans, elle parlait extrêmement bien, et avait une imagination débordante. Même les plus grands enfants aimaient à l'écouter raconter ses histoires. Sa préférée était l'histoire de deux frères nés de parents moldus, dont l'un seul était sorcier. Ils se faisaient la guerre, se détestaient, quand un jour, ils tombèrent tous deux amoureux d'une jeune fille magnifique, prisonnière d'un dragon terrifiant. Ils luttèrent nuit et jour pour sauver la princesse, et alors que le frère moldu allait se faire attaquer, le frère sorcier le sauva, et se sacrifia pour lui. Alors le frère moldu vaincu le dragon, et sauva la princesse. Ils se marièrent alors et eurent un fils, sorcier, auquel le moldu donna le nom de son frère, pour que lui aussi puisse admirer la princesse, à travers les yeux rêveur d'un petit garçon.

Arthur Weasley avait adoré cette histoire, car elle parlait de sympathiser avec le monde moldu. Molly avait aimé parce que ça parlait d'amour. Les enfants avaient adoré, parce qu'il s'agissait de combattre un dragon. Mais George n'avait jamais écouté le récit de sa fille. Angelina avait alors eu une bonne idée : elle avait écrit l'histoire de sa fillette, corrigé quelques fautes de cohérence, quelques erreurs, avait amélioré légèrement le style sans pour autant lui retirer sa fraîcheur enfantine. Puis, elle avait recueilli quelques dessins de Fred. Elle les avait reliés ensemble, dessins et texte, dans un joli petit livre de cuir rouge. Elle lui offrirait pour son anniversaire, qui approchait.  
>C'était demain. Angie trouvait son idée formidable.<p>

Donc, les Scamander croisaient les enfants de George Weasley, suivis de près par leur père. La silhouette trapue de George se dessinait plus loin, près de la barrière de bois qui délimitait leur domaine. « Salut Luna, salut Rolf. » son ton était un peu abrupt, comme toujours. Il souriait peu. Il était devenu une des attractions dans son propre empire de farces et attrapes : un homme peu âgé mais pourtant usé par le temps, une oreille en moins, une calvitie naissante, maugréant dans un coin de sa boutique. Il avait fait des efforts. Il avait tenté de présenter à ses clients le masque de la bonne humeur. Pus il avait cessé de lutter. Le personnage bourru du père Weasley-n'a-qu'une-oreille avait son charme. Il impressionnait les enfants sans les effrayer, et les portes-monnaie ne s'en ouvraient pas moins. « Vous cherchez Harry, je suppose ? Il est absent pour la semaine » devant leur air tonné il ajouta « Ron me l'a dit. Il est passé à la boutique hier. Affaire urgente pour le bureau, qu'il a dit ».

Son regard se posa sur les enfants Scamander, ces deux petits garçons châtains parfaitement identiques, puis se perdit dans le vague. Silence gêné.

« Ron… t'a dit autre chose ? » interrogea Luna. Il ne répondait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs. Loin, très loin. Dans ses souvenirs, peut-être… Il eut même un faible, un misérable sourire.  
>« George… Ron t'as dit autre chose ? A propos de… » elle vérifia que les enfants étaient assez loin : ils jouaient à grimper sur un arbre, cherchant à attraper Fred, qui était sur une haute branche, parce que plus rapide et plus fort. « à propos des Détraqueurs. Il doit savoir, il est au ministère… en fait, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>C'était idiot. Lun, tu es idiote, se disait-elle. Si son instinct lui disait de s'inquiéter, c'était donc grave. Evidemment. « Nous en avons déjà affronté beaucoup, non ? Et depuis qu'ils ont été chassés d'Azkaban, ils sont peu nombreux… Nous avons déjà vaincu bien pire… »  
>George sortait de sa rêverait. On sentait que quitter le monde des souvenirs et des songes était atrocement douloureux, il faisait une grimace en parlant.<br>« Tout ce que Ron m'a dit, c'est qu'ils sont nombreux. Très nombreux. Bien plus nombreux qu'avant. La Grande-Bretagne n'est pas le seul pays où il y a des Détraqueurs. De plus, si Azkaban s'est passé de leur service, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les prisons du monde, notamment en Bulgarie… Luna, tu es intelligente. Tu te doutes bien que si tout le pays a été appelé à savoir utiliser le Patronus, c'ets que tout le pays devra se mobiliser en cas d'attaque. Donc pour répondre à ta question : oui, nous avons affronté bien pire qu'une poignée de Détraqueurs, aussi nombreux peuvent-ils être. Mais la menace est nouvelle. Il semblerait qu'ils se rassemblent… Ils ont déserté les prisons de Bulgarie, de Russie, de Mongolie… Un millier de Détraqueurs, c'était facile, ce n'était pas eux le problème il y a vingt ans. Mais des milliards… il faut être vigilant. Et il faut être nombreux, nous aussi. »

Des milliards ? Face aux quelques 3000 sorciers majeurs d'Angleterre ?

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Une petite pluie fine mais persistante. Il était temps de rentrer. Voulez-vous prendre un thé à la maison ? Volontiers, les enfants seront contents. Oh, il se fait tard, nous y allons, merci George, aurevoir Angelina, aurevoir Frederic, aurevoir Roxanne. Aurevoir Luna, aurevoir Rolf, aurevoir les enfants. Et ils s'en vont.  
>Aurevoir, les enfants…<p>

Le diner a été avalé d'un traite, c'est très bon ma chérie, oui maman c'était délicieux. Angelina et les enfants se sont couchés, allez les enfants on se brosse les dents et au lit.  
>Et George attend. Nous sommes le 31 mars 2017. Il est 23 heures. Dans une heure, George aura 39. Bientôt la quarantaine… Dans une heure, il vieillira encore. Seul. Comme tous les ans depuis bientôt vingt ans.<p>

Une vieille photographie sur la cheminée. Lui et Fred. 20 ans. La dernière qu'on ait prise d'eux deux. Fred a une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère, tandis que ce dernier tire sur l'oreille qu'il lui reste. Ils sourient tous les deux. George se souvient de ce moment. Ils s'étaient dit qu'être symétrique était plus esthétique. Leur mère les avait grondés, comme des gamins. Des gamins de vingt ans.  
>Ils étaient jeunes. Fred, était toujours jeune, et le serait pour l'éternité.<br>George emporta le petit cadre avec lui pour monter les escaliers. Il voulait fêter son anniversaire avec son frère. Avec personne d'autre. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir placé par Angie en haut de l'escalier. Son visage était précocement strié de rides irrégulières. Ses cheveux commençaient à tomber sur le devant du front, et à grisonner sur les tempes. Il vieillissait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. George savait pourquoi : il vieillissait pour deux. Son frère restait jeune, souriant, dans son cadre. Parfait, heureux. Et George vieillissait et souffrait. Pour deux.  
>C'était une injustice. Il était incomplet. Il était affreux. « Toi tu es toujours beau, Fred dit-il au portrait. « Tu n'avais peut-être pas raison, avant, mais maintenant… C'est toi le plus beau ».<br>C'était idiot, de parler à un portrait. George pensait « tu es idiot George, complétement idiot ».  
>Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le lui dise. Sauf que plutôt que de rétorquer « non, c'est toi l'idiot, Fred ! », il se mettait à pleurer doucement, sans bruit, presque sans larmes. Juste ses traits qui se crispent et de nouvelles rides de douleurs qui se forment.<p>

Il passe près de la chambre à coucher. Il distingue juste la silhouette sombre d'Angelina, étendue sur le lit. Ses courbes gracieuses et musclées. Il y a de la musique. Un vieux CD de musique moldue que Fred lui avait envoyé, il y a vingt ans, parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. _« Si tu fais comme le café, rien qu'à m'énerver, rien qu'à m'exciter, ce soir la nuit sera blanche… _». Il lui manquait, à elle aussi. C'était une chanson en français, d'un parfait inconnu moldu. Fred avait trouvé cela dans le garage de leur père. Il avait demandé à Fleur de traduire. Il avait ri, et l'avait envoyé à Angelina. Il avait confié à George, un soir « C'est une sacrée nana, Angie. » Il avait dit, sous le sceau du secret, qu'il se marierait bien avec elle. Qu'ils s'amuseraient surement beaucoup. « Je te la prêterai, t'en fais pas » avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil…  
>La vie avait décidément un humour assez particulier.<br>Sur son oreiller, il y avait un petit paquet bleu nuit. Il devrait attendre demain. Il le prit, sans bruit, sans réveiller leur jolie femme, parce qu'elle n'était pas qu'à lui. Il le déballa sans bruit, le cadre sous le bras. Un petit livre rouge, relié de façon un peu artisanale. « Les Deux Frères », par Roxanne Weasley et illustré par… Fred Weasley.  
>Son cœur vacilla. Il laissa tomber le petit livre par terre. Il n'osait même pas baisser les yeux, plier les genoux, et le ramasser. Il laissa ce petit parallélépipède de papier et de cuir gésir au milieu du couloir.<p>

Il était bientôt minuit.  
>Il descendit de nouveau les marches un peu grinçantes. Son corps pesait lourd, lourd… Il n'allait pas fêter ses 39 ans, cette nuit, mais 78. Leurs 78 ans à tous les deux.<p>

Il alluma deux bougies. Dong, dong, dong… les plaça devant lui… dong dong dong dong… pris son courage à deux mais ou ce qu'il lui restait… dong dong…il inspira fort, rempli ses poumons de vieillard de tout l'air qu'il pouvait… dong dong DONG. Il souffla sa bougie, la seule.  
>Elle s'éteint. Les deux bougies s'éteignirent. La sienne, sous son souffle.<br>Celle de Fred, noyée par ses larmes…


	28. Le poids de leurs passés sur nos épaules

« Hm hm… »  
>Il avait fallu le petit toussotement gêné du professeur McGonagall pour que Draco Malfoy libère son fils de son étreinte, et s'engouffre de nouveau dans la cheminée, après quelques salutations polies et marques de courtoisies d'usage.<p>

Scorpius fila directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant au dortoir. Les cours allaient bientôt se terminer, il était bientôt 17h. Il s'assit sur son lit, ferma le baldaquin. Il commença à déballer son petit sac de cuir, à en sortir son grand carnet noirci de son écriture d'écolier, aux lettres rondes et irrégulières. Il commençait à relire, arrachait des pages pour les mettre ensemble, faisait quelques notes de bas de page, organisait. C'était un grand projet. Une excellente idée… Non ?

« Scorpius, c'est toi ? Tu es rentré ? » la petite voix rêveuse d'Albus murmurait près des rideaux rouges qui voilaient son lit. Scorpius n'avait pas trop envie de répondre.  
>« Scorpius ? Ca va ? » il souleva un pan du rideau de velours.<br>« Tiens, regarde ce que ma grand-mère m'a envoyé ». C'était des bonbons, du chocolat. « Elle a dit que c'était pour toi ».  
>Scorpius ouvrit grand ses yeux gris. Pour…lui ?<br>Cette lointaine grande cousine au troisième degré savait qui il était. Elle avait pensé à lui.  
>Sa première pensée fut pour son père. Il aurait aimé lui dire que, finalement, non, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Puis il se ravisa. Il invita Albus à s'assoir à côté de lui, à partager son festin.<br>« Tu sais, j'en ai déjà mangé… » fit Albus gêné. La gourmandise le perdra un jour, sa mère l'avait toujours dit. Il n'était ni méchant ni voleur, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sucrerie il ne savait plus se contrôler. Il accepta tout de même l'offre sans trop d'hésitation.  
>« Qu'estche que chest cha ? ». Il désignait le carnet. Scorpius lui expliqua. La mine d'Albus se fit grave. « Pourquoi tu fais cha ? Tu chais bien que chetais un Manchemort, non ? »<br>Oui, chétais… hm, oui, c'était un Mangemort. Mais il avait aussi été un brillant sorcier, un mage puissant. Il avait été un chef de famille protecteur, fidèle et aimant.  
>Et puis il avait été un brillant, un fabuleux conteur…<p>

« T'es qui pour me dire ça Albus ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il était Mangemort ? Ca le rend moins humain, moins aimable, je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier ce qu'était mon grand-père ? C'est facile pour toi ! Tu as toute la gloire, toute la renommée de ceux qui t'ont précédé ! Tu… tu… si tu as une question, un point d'interrogation sur ton passé, tout le monde se fera un plaisir de te servir des récits tous plus glorieux les uns que les autres. Mais moi Albus, j'ai quoi ? Tu as bien vu comment tout le monde était. Je **souffre** du passé. Toute ma famille en souffre. C'est si mal de le changer, juste un peu, juste par endroit, juste pour nous ? Moi aussi tu sais j'aimerais bien être comme toi, et dire mon nom la tête haute et non en baissant les yeux. »  
>Il était furieux. Il exultait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, ses phrases s'allongeaient, il se faisait hautain. Albus se sentait alors tout petit. Il détestait ça. Et Scorpius continuait.<br>Il était pâle, si pâle. « Regarde-moi bien, Albus. Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy. Mal-foy. Mon père et mon grand-père étaient des Mangemorts. Et je les aime quand même. Si ça te dérange, alors avons eu tort d'être amis… »

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée.  
>Albus avait raconté l'évènement à Rose. « Il est bouleversé, et toi, tu n'as aucun tact. » avait-elle déclaré, avec bien peu de tact, aussi, il faut l'avouer.<p>

Mais c'est ce qui motiva Albus, cette nuit, à approcher du lit aux rideaux toujours tirés de Scorpius, et à murmurer « Tu sais, a ne change rien. Au fond, nos familles, ça nous fait plus un point commun qu'une différence… On les aime, c'est le principal… non ? ». C'était maladroit. Pas de réponse.  
>« Je veux qu'on reste amis, Scorpius. Je veux que toi, Rose et moi, on reste amis… »<br>Petit reniflement derrière le rideau qui se soulève. Petite tête pâle aux cheveux presque blancs qui apparait. Il a perdu toute la verve de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux sont rougis.  
>« Moi aussi je… je veux qu'on reste amis… »<p>

Au matin, eux et Rose riaient, discutaient, se chamaillaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Rien ne s'était passé.


	29. Hiboux croisés

…

_Cher Harry,_

_L'année se passe bien. J'étudie sérieusement pour mes ASPICs. Bien sûr, l'épreuve de Métamorphose ne me fait pas peur, mais je suis un peu inquiet pour celle de potions : malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas l'impression de progresser. Par contre Victoire m'aide beaucoup en histoire de la magie, et je crois pouvoir espérer, si ce n'est un O, au moins un E. Il est bien loin, le Teddy mauvais élève qui doublait ses années et récoltait des P dans toutes les matières !_

_Ca, c'était pour la partie « je suis un bon élève, vois-tu ? » (dis, crois-tu que je pourrais tenter de devenir Auror ? Mes notes sont-elles suffisantes ? Attention, je ne te demande pas de piston !). Passons au plus intéressant, si tu le veux bien._

_Je pense que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai appris le sortilège de Patronus à Albus, et même s'il avait des difficultés au début (ce qui est normal, il est si jeune), il s'en sort désormais très bien. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore un Patronus corporel, mais j'ai bon espoir : j'ai cru distinguer une forme encore imprécise dans la masse argenté émanant (note le vocabulaire !) de sa baguette. J'aurais juré voir un daim ! Je lui ai appris avec tes méthodes, et je trouve ça amusant de lui enseigner ce que toi-même tu m'as appris : il te ressemble tellement ! Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il prenne ta voix et se mette à me dire de tenir ma baguette plus fermement, alors que c'est moi, le prof.  
>Il s'est aussi mis en tête de l'enseigner à Rose : j'ignore si la menace dont tu m'as parlé est vraiment sérieuse, mais si c'est le cas, nous aurons deux petits mercenaires supplémentaires.<em>

_Je t'embrasse, j'ai encore beaucoup de lettres à écrire (tu sais comme ma grand-mère s'inquiète !)_

_Ton filleul,_

_Teddy_

_PS : j'avais acheté un livre sur les loups garous cet hiver, mais je l'ai oublié chez toi. J'étais occupé, mais comme je me suis avancé dans mes révisions j'aurai désormais le temps de le lire… _

…

_Mon Albus chéri,_

_J'aurai des places gratuites pour la Coupe du Monde de cette année, que je vais surement commenter. Tu viendras bien sûr ? Veux-tu que je prenne des places pour tes camarades ?  
>(bien sûr, j'en ai déjà pris pour Rose et sa famille)<em>

_Je t'envoie avec cette lettre un pull de rechange et un manteau à capuche en plus : l'été ne semble pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, et les rares vagues de chaleurs sont vite rattrapées par des orages, je ne pense donc pas qu'ils seront de trop._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Maman_

_PS : donne un peu plus souvent de tes nouvelles, s'il te plait !_

…

_Mon cher Ted,_

_Merci pour ta lettre, et merci surtout pour avoir enseigné le sortilège à Albus : on n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Je t'envoie le livre demandé, mais ne néglige pas tes études : pour être Auror, elles sont essentielles (bien sûr que tu pourrais le devenir ! pourquoi pas ?)_

_Je t'embrasse,  
>Je suis fier de toi<em>

_Ton parrain,  
>Harry<em>

_PS : je te parlerai de ton père aussi longuement que tu le souhaites. Ce livre ne t'apprendra rien sur lui : ce n'était pas un loup-garou, c'était un homme merveilleux._

…

_Chère maman,_

_Merci pour le pull et le manteau, mais ici il fait quand même assez beau. Généralement, il pleut quand nous sommes en cours ! Le ciel est de notre côté, je crois._

_Pour la Coupe du Monde, je ne veux inviter personne. Les parents de Scorpius ont déjà acheté leurs places et, tu sais, je n'ai pas énormément de « camarades »… Par contre, pourrons-nous poser nos tentes près de la leur ? Ce sera plus simple pour se voir._

_Promis, j'écrirai plus, si je n'oublie pas._

_Gros bisous,_

_Albus_

_PS : Rose me dit que Scorpius lui a demandé de me demander de te demander de remercier Mommie pour les sucreries qu'elle m'a données pour que je les lui donne. (si j'ai bien tout compris)_

…

_PS : merci, Harry, merci._

_Ted._


	30. Père dû

Ted Lupin sortait de la salle où il avait passé son A.S.P.I.C. de métamorphose. Il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Oh, bien sûr, sa performance était admirable, il avait réussi de nombreux tours particulièrement difficiles, et ses qualités de métamorphomage lui avaient servi. Mais cette harpie, une femme sèche à la voix nasillarde qui l'avait à peine regardé, lui avait posé des questions théoriques auxquelles il n'avait pas su répondre. Hé quoi ? L'important, c'est de savoir utiliser la magie parfaitement, pas de connaître par cœur quelques préceptes à la noix.  
>Il s'était que cette année, pour une fois, il allait travailler dur, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'épreuve de métamorphose. C'était raté. Il pouvait oublier le O tant espéré.<p>

Victoire l'attendait. Il saisit sa taille fine et délicate, posa un baiser sur son nez en trompette aux tâches de rousseurs claires et éparses. Il se sentait mieux après avoir respiré le parfum envoutant de ses longs cheveux blonds. Le sourire de la jeune fille était timide.

Au premier coup d'œil, Ted et Victoire n'allaient pas très bien ensemble.  
>Victoire était une jeune femme aux courbes enfantines, peu formées. Bonne élève, préfète puis préfète en chef. Serviable, agréable, aimable, appréciée de tous. Elle ne faisait rien pour se faire remarquer, mais le peu de sang de vélane qui coulait dans ses veines lui conférait toujours une aura particulière. Elle fascinait tous, mais plaisait peu.<br>Ted, lui, était le mauvais élève. Deux fois redoublant, ayant échoué à toutes ses BUSEs (oui, toutes, sauf métamorphose bien sûr) lors de première cinquième année, perturbant souvent les cours, lançant des mots doux aux nombreuses jeunes filles qui tombaient inévitablement sous son charme de mauvais garçon. Il s'était assagit avec les années, comme si une grande colère qui soufflait en lui s'était enfin éteinte.  
>Et puis, il avait fréquenté Victoire plus assidument. Et il s'était mis en tête de la « mériter ».<p>

Depuis, ils arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard main dans la main, ils déjeunaient dans la grande salle en tête à tête, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre près du feu. Ils n'oubliaient pas le monde. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à deux.  
>Ils ne formaient pas un seul être. Ils étaient un couple. Un joli couple que même les professeurs regardaient passer avec un sourire attendri.<p>

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une théière, des tasses, des biscuits. James avait apparemment encore volé dans les cuisines, au grand plaisir de tous, et cette fois à celui des deux amoureux. Ils s'assirent en silence, remplirent leurs tasses, y trempèrent des biscuits.

« Teddy … ? » commença Victoire, prudemment, hésitante.

Cela faisait quelques jours, peut-être même semaines, qu'elle semblait contrariée. Elle était pâle, avait un peu maigri. Ted supposait que c'était à cause des examens.

« Oui ? »

Elle tremblait très légèrement. C'était quasi imperceptible, mais son thé faisait des ronds.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration.

« Tu sais, nous sommes ensemble, et peut-être qu'un jour nous allons… nous marier. »  
>« J'espère bien. » répondit-il avec un sourire.<br>« Alors, tu feras comme partie de la famille… Tu feras partie de la famille. »  
>« Si vous m'acceptez. » Sourire, toujours.<br>« Ma mère sera comme ta mère, mon père comme ton père… »  
>Le sourire de Ted s'effaça légèrement.<br>« Mais tu sais… mon père n'est pas un loup garou. »  
>Le sourire s'évanouit complètement. « Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir »<p>

« Oh Ted ! J'ai vu le livre qu'Harry t'a envoyé ! Tu es obsédé par ça !  
>Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais, je sais… (sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot) Mais j'aimerais que tu m'aimes pour moi, et pas pour la famille au père mordu par un loup que je pourrais t'apporter, et qui serait un ersatz de la tienne ! »<p>

Ted tombait des nues. C'était donc ça, le grand drame de sa Victoire ?  
>Il rit. Un petit rire moqueur, mais sans méchanceté, plein de tendresse.<p>

Il la prit dans ses bras. « Vicky, ma Vicky… Tu es la fille la plus intelligente du monde, mais que tu peux être bête. Tu y crois, toi, à ce que tu me racontes ? Je t'aime. Je vous aime Victoire Weasley. Toi, pas ta famille. Et si je les aime aussi, c'est parce que c'est aussi un peu grâce à eux que tu es toi, ma parfaite Vicky… »

Elle détestait quand il l'appelait Vicky. C'était terriblement, hideusement anglo-saxon, comme surnom. Pourtant, c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait quand il voulait la rassurer. Elle se sentait alors de nouveau petite fille, protégée par un plus grand.  
>Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Murmura quelques mots en français, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle s'endormit.<br>Rassurée ? C'est ce qu'il espérait.

Se rechercher un père chez Bill Weasley, c'était absurde. Il fallait bien Victoire et son romantisme à la française pour inventer ce genre de chose pensa Ted.  
>Lui, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Du moins, pas trop.<br>Il aimait Victoire. Il l'aimait… n'est-ce pas ?

Non, vraiment, c'était absurde.  
>Il aimait Victoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de père. Pas besoin d'un père qui mangeait de la viande crue et qui avait le visage couvert de balafres. Il n'avait besoin que de Victoire. Pas d'un père.<br>Mais s'il pouvait avoir les deux…

C'était absurde. Absurde au point d'être terriblement tentant.


	31. Tout va bien

Le Poudlard Express est en marche.  
>Quelques wagons plus loin, Ted, Victoire et leurs amis célèbrent bruyamment la fin de leurs ASPICs, avec de la musique, des réglisses et de la bierraubeurre rapportée en douce de leur dernier séjour à Pré-au-Lard.<br>Mais ici, tout est calme. Une cascade de boucles rousses et emmêlées tombe sur le t-shirt d'Albus, la tête de Rose est posée sur son épaule. Elle s'est assoupie.  
>Le parfum de mandarine qui émane de ses cheveux chatouille les narines de son cousin.<p>

Scorpius et lui sont en train de regarder les cartes provenant des cadavres des boîtes de chocogrenouille éventrée et gisant sur le sol du compartiment. « Chest encore ton père » fit Scorpius, une patte chocolatée tentant désespérément de sortir de sa bouche.  
>Encore son père… une carte sur deux, c'était lui. Harry Potter. Cela déplaisait à Albus. Comment se faire une place dans un monde où son père a déjà occupé tout l'espace ? Ou plutôt : comment refuser de se faire une place de ce genre, quand on aspire qu'à un peu de reconnaissance, mais pas à la renommée ? Il laissait tout le loisir à James d'être aussi célèbre que son père, s'il le voulait. Mais Albus était très bien en petit garçon quelconque. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que d'être ici, sa petite cousine reposant sur son épaule, un bon ami riant avec lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus.<br>Il n'aurait définitivement pas pu aller à Serpentard : l'ambition lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Un groupe de Serpentard plus âgés passe devant leur compartiment sans les voir. Presque sans les voir : Phyllis Goyle adresse un sourire à Albus, qui le lui rend. Elle est gentille, pense-t'il. Il lui écrira pendant les vacances.  
>Scorpius n'a rien vu : il lit le dos de la carte d'Herpo l'infâme avec intérêt. Trop d'intérêt ? Albus a froid dans le dos dès que Scorpius semble s'intéresser à la magie noire, même de loin : et si ça les séparait ? Albus avait souvent ce genre de petites frayeurs, car Scorpius s'intéressait à tout. Enfin, presque tout : il n'avait pas cherché à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, trop préoccupé par la mort de son grand-père, puis trop plongé dans ses manuels de potion. C'était sa matière préférée.<p>

Le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa dans la gare de King Cross. Les cils clairs de Rose se mirent à battre, comme des papillons, puis dévoilèrent ses grands yeux verts. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages. Ils descendirent du train.  
>Madame Malfoy lâcha la main de son mari pour accueillir son fils.<br>Elle portait une robe corolle jaune d'œuf, des bijoux et des salomés rouge corail, ses bras étaient dénudés, et d'une jolie couler dorée. Elle était peu maquillée, souriait chaleureusement aux deux amis de son fils. « Vous êtes belle » avait lâché Rose malgré elle. Astoria sourit.

Les Potter-Weasley n'étaient pas encore là. Teddy et Victoire étaient adossés contre un mur, ils surveillaient les plus jeunes de loin, guettaient l'arrivée des plus âgés. Andromeda attendait que son petit-fils se décide à partir, à la suivre pour peut-être leur dernières vacances ensemble. Il avait tant grandi… bientôt, il la quitterait et vivrait sa vie d'homme.  
>Et puis soudain surgit Hermione, suivie de près par Ron, puis les Potter. Albus courut vers son père : il avait tant à lui raconter ! Rose posa un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius avant de s'en aller, et vu la belle dame qui l'avait saluée lui faire un clin d'œil.<p>

« A bientôt Scorpius, à bientôt ! » criaient les deux enfants. « N'hésitez pas à venir au Manoir, la porte vous en est grande ouverte ! » leur lança Mme Malfoy.  
>Les adultes lui firent un signe de la main pour la remercier de cette proposition. Ron avait les yeux brillants. Hermione le remarqua.<br>C'était bref. Discret. Quasi-imperceptible. Mais il n'était pas que son mari. Il était aussi son meilleur ami, et elle voyait clair en lui.  
>Le soir, elle quand les enfants furent montés dans leurs chambres, elle lui fit « Astoria est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il ne releva pas. « Oui, c'est sûr, ce crétin de Malfoy ne s'est pas trouvé un boudin ! »<br>Toujours aussi délicat…

Les enfants rentrés, ils déballèrent leurs affaires, en empaquetèrent d'autres : ils partaient demain, aussi tôt que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient hâte. « Ca va être super, hein, pas vrai papa ? Ca va être génial ! » Répétait inlassablement Albus. Non pas qu'il fut un mordu de Quidditch, mais il avait toujours adoré regarder des sorciers voler sur des balais, ça avait quelque chose de féérique à ses yeux. Et la fête, et les rires !... voilà ce qu'il aimait dans de tels évènements. « Moi je pense que les Balais de Braga vont gagner. Ou alors peut-être les Rase-Cime de Tarapoto. Ou alors les Toyahashi Tengu, ils ont revu leur stratégie défensive à la dernière saison, et ont remporté la Coupe d'Asie. Qu'en penses-tu maman ? Ou alors… » James se perdait dans les pronostics. Il adorait le Quidditch depuis toujours, comme une sorte d'héritage, et avait pour ambition d'intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveur… avant de se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle, ce que Ginny désapprouvait en tant que mère de famille (« c'est un jeu dangereux »), mais encourageait en tant qu'ancienne joueuse (« ma digne descendance ! Et celle d'Harry, bien sûr… »).  
>Et Lily sautait sur le canapé en chantonnant « dans deux mois j'entre à Poudlard, dans deux moi j'entre à Poudlard, dans deux mois j'entre à Poudlard… », parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas trop au Quidditch, mais que tout moment était bon pour rappeler qu'elle allait à Poudlard à la rentrée et en était ravie.<p>

Ginny emporta une écharpe aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Harry terminait de remplir quelques papiers urgents pour céder le 12 Square Grimauld à Teddy (une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard, pour qu'enfin il puisse voler de ses propres ailes). Le Portoloin les attendait.  
>Il faisait atrocement mauvais. Le ciel sombre contrastait avec la foule bigarrée rassemblée. Il faisait froid. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Ginny et lui se regardèrent. Ils avaient un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme si 26 ans plus tard, la Coupe du Monde allait de nouveau être le théâtre d'un désastre.<br>Il lui prit la main. Ils entrèrent dans la tente où toute la famille était réunie. Andromeda Tonks discutait avec Victoire. Albus courut vers Rose qui avait « quelque chose d'absolument génial » à lui montrer (comme toujours). Hugo était de train de se faire sermonner par son père. Molly Weasley vint serrer sa fille et son beau-fils dans ses bras, abandonnant quelques instant le repas qu'elle préparait.

Pour le moment, tout allait bien.


	32. La part du gâteau

« Toc toc tooooc ! »  
>La tête d'Astoria Malfoy passa par l'ouverture de la tente. Ses cheveux étaient séparés en deux couettes, ses lèvres avaient une teinte framboise. On la vit, balbutia « Ah bgrm bh ghgh », ce qui voulait très certainement dire « Bonjour madame Malfoy, comment allez-vous ? Entrez donc ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes resplendissante ! Comment va votre mari ? Et votre fils ? ». Du moins, approximativement.<br>Elle entra sans qu'on l'y ait invitée, à cause du froid dehors. Elle était emmitouflée dans un cardigan trop grand pour elle qu'elle semblait avoir pris rapidement, sans se soucier de le coordonner avec sa robe de mousseline rose pâle. Elle était pieds nus, pieds dont les ongles avaient été soigneusement vernis d'un bleu sombre et mouvant, comme si la mer avait été peinte sur ses orteils. Elle semblait être sortie dans la précipitation, ça lui donnait une allure de fillette. ELe grand roux en face d'elle sourit. Hermione le remarqua.

« Waw, vous êtes nombreux ! »  
>« Bonjour Astoria » fit Hermione « que nous vaut ce plaisir ? ». Elle se forçait à sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.<br>« Oh, heu, et bien je… j'ai fait trop de gâteau. Je veux dire… Vraiment trop. J'ai forcé la dose en farine multiplicatrice, et il est énorme ! (elle écarta ses bras, comme un pêcheur parlant d'une prise miraculeuse, ou un enfant qui dirait « je t'aime gros comme ça ») Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si… enfin, si vous n'avez pas encore pris de dessert ce soir, je veux dire… » Les enfants commençaient à sourire.  
>« Et bien, c'est-à-dire, nous venons de finir de manger mais… »<br>« C'est vraiment aimable de votre part, nous y allons ! ». Ron était rarement si enthousiaste pour manger chez des voisins…  
>« Mais nous sommes vraiment nombreux. » ajouta sèchement Hermione. « Vraiment, nous sommes une quinzaine… »<br>« Il y en a largement assez ! Allez, venez, ce sera sympa ! Et les enfants s'entendent tellement bien… » Elle ressemblait une petite fille capricieuse. Le genre de petite fille auxquelles on ne résiste pas longtemps…

« Très bien, allons-y ! Et si votre gâteau est vraiment bon, on vous retournera l'invitation : ma mère est un vrai cordon bleu » dit Ron dont la langue s'était déliée.

Alors ce fut tout une procession qui suivit les petits pieds nus et bleutés par le froid d'Astoria Malfoy, à la queue leu leu. « Tu es ridicule » fit Hermione à son mari en lui emboitant le pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec un tel air de dégout.

Dehors, le vent soufflait. Il faisait nuit, et le ciel était noir, sans nuage. Le vent était violent, on se serait cru en pleine tempête. « J'ai froid maman » fit Hugo en se nichant sous le bras de l'intéressée.  
>L'atmosphère extérieure était lourde.<br>La tente des Malfoy était voisine à la leur. D'apparence beaucoup plus petite et sombre, l'intérieur se révélait même plus grand que celle des Potter-Weasley (un comble pour cette minuscule famille), et extrêmement luxueuse. Une décoration « à la française », des meubles « Louis XVI » et « second empire », et même une fontaine…

Au centre d'une grande table en bois de merisier trônait un immense gâteau au chocolat à 6 étages, qui touchait presque le haut plafond de la tente. « Je ne vous avais pas menti » fit Astoria avec un clin d'œil. Elle se proposa de servir, invita chacun à se mettre à table, ou dans les fauteuils et les divans, vous serez plus à l'aise, tenez je vais vous apporter du thé.  
>Mais déjà Rose et Albus couraient dans les bras grand ouverts du petit blond à l'autre bout de la tente.<p>

Draco Malfoy était en retrait. Il regardait cette foule se presser dans cette tente quatre étoiles (Astoria avait refusé la cinq, car cela faisait « trop riche ». C'était bien la première fois qu'on pouvait faire « trop riche » d'après elle), tos ces gens qu'il avait dû haïr et mépriser, et qui maintenant étaient leurs invités.  
>Il avait fallu vingt ans.<br>C'est long, vingt ans.

Même d'ici on entendait le vent souffler, menaçant.


	33. Une main tendue

La tente des Malfoy avait été investie. Envahie, serait le terme exact. Il y en avait partout. Une foule de rouquins qui dérangeaient le calme de cette tente grand luxe.

Harry s'était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir brossé rouge d'un des innombrables (non, n'exagérons rien : il devait y en avoir 6) salons. Cette tente était « un peu petite » d'après Astoria qui papotait avec Hermione et Ginny. Ah ? Comparée à leur manoir alors. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas se perdre dans les dédales du palais familial ?  
>Draco Malfoy, qui était resté discret, s'assit près de lui. Harry tenta une approche polie :<br>« C'est vraiment très gentil de la part d'Astoria de nous avoir invité. » Oui, c'était bien ça, très bien.  
>« Elle ne cesse de mendier l'amitié, c'est un peu pathétique. » répondit le blond sans le regarder. Il fixait sa femme qui riait à gorge déployée, offrait d'autres friandises, pâtisseries de luxe, proposait du thé, racontait sa dernière aventure malencontreuse chez un tailleur sur mesure de Paris… Elle semblait donner un spectacle. Oui, c'était peut-être un peu pathétique. « Tu sais Potter, je me demande si cette histoire de farine, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ». Il y a quelques années, s'il l'aurait dit d'un ton méprisant, en ricanant un peu. Là, cette vérité paraissait douloureuse pour lui.<br>« Elle n'a pas d'amis. Du moins, plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je pense qu'elle se sent seule. Tout le monde nous fuit. Nous sommes les traîtres des deux camps… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fit le geste qui lui semblait le plus naturel du monde : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Celui-ci la dégagea d'un geste froid, rapide, sec. « Ne me touche pas. »  
>Après sa confidence, cela semblait si étrange…<br>« Pourquoi nous hais-tu, Malfoy ? »  
>« Je ne vous hais pas… » commença-t'il. «Malfoy, depuis toujours, et même maintenant… ? »<br>« Ou alors peut-être que je vous hais. Que je vous exècre. Je vous hais, je TE hais, oh toi, notre grand héros… Je vous ai toujours détesté, parce que je n'étais pas comme vous. Vous étiez si… si… _parfaits._ » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. « Je vous admirais. Vraiment. Et quand toi tu… oh, tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est idiot, c'est gamin… mais quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main, en première année, j'ai eu le sentiment d'un rejet. 'Non, je ne t'autorise pas à toi aussi être un héros, à me suivre, à avoir toi aussi une place, une vraie, dans ce monde'. C'est idiot, c'est complètement idiot… J'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste. Tout le temps, tout le temps, j'ai trouvé ça injuste. Je t'en voulais pour ça, et je jalousais Weasley et Granger pour ça. Juste de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'être un héros. Ou au moins… quelqu'un de bien… »  
>Harry voulait répondre quelque chose. Draco Malfoy était livide. Il jetait des regards furtifs à sa femme, la douce Astoria qui faisait tout pour séduire ces deux nouvelles amies.<br>« Parce que tu ne sais pas, Potter. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, de ne jamais pouvoir être fier de soi. De ne jamais pouvoir se dire qu'on a fait le bon choix, qu'on a fait la bonne chose, au bon moment. Que grâce à nous certains vivent bien, certains vivent mieux. Moi, je sais. Je sais que je ne fais que gâcher la vie d'Astoria et de Scopius. Qu'ils sont seuls, toujours seuls, rejetés… à cause de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi Potter, le grand Harry Potter, de se dire chaque jour que l'on gâche la vie des personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se regarder dans la miroir, et d'avoir envie de vomir devant ce reflet, cette image, l'image e la lâcheté à forme humaine, du dernier déchets de l'humanité… ». Malfoy s'arrêta. Il déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à _lui_ ?

Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
>« S'il faut vraiment revenir dans le passé… Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »<br>Malfoy releva la tête. Il ne comprenait pas.  
>« Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore, mais as tout fait pour protéger ta famille. Tu ne m'as pas tué dans la salle sur demande. Tu as sauvé Goyle. Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à Bellatrix. Tu… »<br>« Oh pitié, Potter ! Tu devrais être le mieux placé pour savoir que tout le monde n'a pas de bon en soi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi… pourquoi tout ça ? Parce que j'avais _peur_. J'avais la frousse. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était par peur. Par lâcheté. » Il lâchait ce dernier mot comme s'il le crachait. « Je n'ai jamais tué parce que j'en étais incapable. J'ai aidé Goyle parce que j'avais peur d'être seul. Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé à Bella parce que j'avais peur… peur que Voldemort te tue, et qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir. Peur de n'avoir plus l'infime espoir d'être libre. Mais la liberté, quand on ne peut pas se regarder en face, c'est pire que la servitude, c'est pire que la mort… »  
>Harry se tut.<br>« Et c'est pour ça que je t'en veux de m'avoir sauvé. Je te déteste d'avoir fait ça. C'est ignoble, de vivre en se sachant moins que rien. En n'étant pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Harry était gêné. Mais la détresse de Draco le touchait.  
>« Draco… » c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Aucune protestation. « Draco. Regarde. » Il désignait les trois enfants, Rose Albus et Scorpius, qui jouaient et riaient. «Ils sont heureux. » Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Scorpius est libre, et heureux. Non ? » Draco hésitait. « Sois persuadé que c'est aussi grâce à toi. »<br>Le grand blond devant lui avait les yeux embués et rougis. Il semblait si vulnérable…  
>« Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi je t'ai sauvé. Dans quel but. Ce n'était pas pour toi. Pas par orgueil personnel. C'était pour lui, là-bas. Pour ton fils. »<br>Il posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Cette fois-ci, il ne la repoussa pas. Il esquissa un demi-sourire.  
>« Tu es un excellent père, Draco. Un bon père ne peut pas être une personne mauvaise. »<p>

Ils se levèrent, tous les deux. Draco Malfoy lui tendit la main.  
>« Merci. Merci… Harry. »<br>Et Harry saisit la main tendue, et la serra.


	34. Retrouvailles

Il était tard. Il était temps de rentrer dans la tente des Weasley-Potter, de prendre de congé de leurs hôtes. Andromeda Tonks se leva du sofa en velours vert bouteille sur lequel elle avait dégusté un thé Ceylan et une part de gâteau (qui, d'ailleurs, était excellent). Elle jeta un regard en coin vers Teddy, qui ébouriffait les cheveux blonds et bien peignés de Scorpius Malfoy. Elle eut, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un petit pincement au cœur.

Ron Weasley serrait la main de son ancien ennemi juré, puis de la jolie femme de celle-ci, en la complimentant encore sur ses talents de cuisinière. Ginny Potter frotta sa joue fardée contre celle d'Astoria Malfoy, avec un petit rire peut-être un brin hypocrite, et la promesse de leur renvoyer l'ascenseur le plus tôt possible. Albus et Rose supplièrent de rester dormir ici, mais leurs parents refusèrent. Ron ne voyait pas d'inconvénients, mais Hermione ne voulait « pas abuser de la générosité des Malfoy ». Harry semblait plutôt d'accord, mais Ginny pensait qu'ils allaient « être fatigués demain, nous nous levons tôt pour voir le match ». Et comme chacun sait, les femmes dirigent le monde…

Ils sortaient. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles, sans lune. Le vent était violent et glacé.  
>« Andromeda ! ». C'était une voix de vieille femme, une voix presque éteinte, qui interpella Madame Tonks.<br>Elle se retourna. Fit face à celle qui venait de sortir de la tente, celle qui était restée cachée dans sa chambre, derrière des tentures de soie sauvage violacée.  
>Narcissa Malfoy était droite comme un i. Elle portait une tenue de deuil, une robe noire et simple qui couvrait tout son corps, elle qui était si coquette, un voile noir devant son visage ridé et sur ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux, qui étaient maintenant d'un argent brillant. La dernière fois qu'Andromeda l'avait vue, elle était jeune et belle, elle avait les lèvres cramoisies, elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard, et ses longs cheveux soyeux que sa grande sœur aimait à peigner étaient tout doré comme les innombrables gallions du coffre des Black.<p>

Les deux femmes se faisaient face. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Voilà presque cinquante ans qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vu, qu'elles ne s'étaient plus parlé.  
>Les yeux bleus de Cissy étaient brillants, pleins de larmes. Son voile s'envola à cause du vent. Elle ne tenta pas de le rattrapper.<br>Les yeux bruns d'Andy brillaient également.

Elle avait toujours ressemblé à Bellatrix.  
>Mais dans la vieillesse, elles étaient les plus proches. Elles se ressemblaient enfin, avec leurs chevelures grises et leurs rides au coin des yeux. Bella, elle, restait jeune pour toujours.<p>

Près de cinquante ans. Cinquante ans loin l'une de l'autre. Cinquante ans à n'apprendre que par des bribes de conversations que l'une était enceinte, que l'autre c'était mariée.  
>Cinquante ans que le souvenir de l'autre manquait toujours. Cinquante ans à faire semblant de se haïr, de se mépriser, de s'oublier.<p>

On n'en ressort pas indemne, de cinquante ans d'indifférence feinte.  
>Andromeda, « Andy », s'approcha de sa petite sœur.<br>Celle-ci tomba à genoux.  
>Narcissa, « Cissy », tentait de demander pardon. Pardon pour ces adieux. Pardon pour ce mépris. Pardon pour Bella qui a été si mauvaise. Pardon d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, d'avoir suivi la mauvaise sœur. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Rien que les larmes.<br>Andromeda caressa de la main le visage ridé de sa petite sœur. Elle était toujours belle, malgré les sillons qui parcouraient son visage blanc et fatigué.  
>Sans un mot, elle lui pardonna.<p>

Après cinquante ans, elles étaient enfin réunies.  
>La pluie se mit à tomber. L'averse les sépara.<p> 


	35. Terre et ciel, gris

Le stade était blindé. Il avait été amélioré, pour faire face à l'explosion démographique du monde sorcier des années 2000. Le stade immense accueillait cette année plus de 150 000 personnes.  
>Ginny était dans la loge de la Gazette, sa baguette contre sa gorge, pour commenter le match en cours, la grande finale. Les Potter-Weasley était réunis dans une loge VIP, mais pas la loge ministérielle que Harry avait poliment refusée. Teddy, Hermione, Andromeda… étaient vêtus de rose criard, pour soutenir les Français. Le reste de la famille portaient des accoutrements farfelus aux pourtant sobres couleurs grises et blanches des Faucons de Falmouth, l'équipe nationale en lice. Ron avait glissé à sa femme, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, qu'elle était une « traîtresse ». Ted avait choisi les couleurs de Victoire, Andromeda avait choisi les couleurs de Teddy.<br>Elle jetait des regards anxieux vers la loge des Malfoy.

Dans cette loge, non loin de la leur, sa sœur Narcissa était en retrait. Toute de noir vêtue, elle ne suivait que vaguement le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son neveu portait une robe noire à reflets verts, très sobre, qui ne dévoilait aucunement l'équipe qu'il soutenait. Astoria portait une robe bleue, mais avait une fleur rose dans ses cheveux. Elle était blottie dans les bras de son mari. Scorpius portait une robe grise. Il regardait avec envie la loge d'à côté. « Je vais aller voir Rose et Albus ». Il sortit de la loge, s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour tenter de rejoindre ses amis. « Non, Scorpius, att… » Il était déjà parti. Ah les enfants…

Le ciel était sombre. On était en plein jour, et pourtant il semblait qu'il faisait nuit. Le stade s'égayait peut-être par touches de rose soutenu, mais sinon il était aussi gris que le ciel. Il pleuvait averse. Les joueurs dans les airs se débattaient autant que possible, entre les intempéries, les cognards qui étaient anormalement plus agités qu'aux précédents matches (deux joueurs avaient déjà été remplacés, pour blessures graves).

Ron regardait à sa droite. Il semblait aussi passionné par le match que par la loge d'à côté.  
>« Quelle discrétion » siffla Hermione.<br>« Hm… quoi ? »  
>« Tu es pathétique Ron. Vraiment tu… tu me dégoutes ! »<br>« Hola, hola ! Tout doux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »  
>« <em>Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?<em> Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas, à baver sur les petites fesses galbées d'Astoria Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas honte ? »  
>L'atmosphère était électrique. Des éclairs illuminaient les visages furieux des époux Weasley.<br>Ron eut un sourire. Un sourire… affreux, mauvais.  
>« Je vous ai vu. » fit-il, tout bas.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Je vous ai vu. Malfoy, toi, au bal de fin d'année. »<br>« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… »  
>« Hermione, je vous ai vu, toi et Malfoy. Tu es vraiment… vraiment. Astoria est une jolie femme, mais ce n'est qu'un fantasme. Alors que toi tu l'as… Vous... »<br>Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Il avait raison. Oh non, il avait raison…

Et le ciel était si lourd. D'immense nuages noirs semblaient se rapprocher, encercler le stade.  
>Le ciel était bas. Si bas… C'était oppressant.<p>

Les yeux bleus de Ron, si droits, si accusateurs. Ca aussi, c'était oppressant.

Le ciel se fendit. S'ouvrit en deux.  
>ET les Détraqueurs pénétrèrent. D'abord les baguettes se levèrent, pour lancer un « Expecto Patronum » assuré. Moins assuré, quand on vit le nombre des attaquants. Ils s'étaient réunis. Les Détraqueurs de tous les pays. Pas cent, pas mille, pas un million, pas un milliard. Innombrables.<p>

Ils se rebellaient. Ils allaient se venger. Ils allaient vaincre ce monde sorcier. Faire de lui un monde sans âme et sans visage. Ils avaient choisi le moment parfait.  
>Harry se haïssait. Quels idiots ils avaient été ! La Coupe du Monde, bien sur…<p>

Alors la panique s'installa. 


	36. Tempête

Tout était glacé. Le vent, les cris. Tout.  
>On hurlait à la mort. La mort ? Non, c'était pire que la mort.<p>

Tout était parti en une seconde. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde aux joueurs pour poser le pied à terre et tenter de fuir, de se cacher dans les boxes. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour que le public saute des gradins pour se battre. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour que les enfants soient tirés énergiquement par le bras par leurs parents. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour que le regard de Draco Malfoy fasse le tour de sa loge, de celle des Potter-Weasley, puis crie un « Scorpius ! » étranglé.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour que la bataille s'installe et fasse rage.

Des milliers d'animaux argentés tourbillonnaient dans le ciel, dansant une valse morbide avec ces faucheuses sans visages, ses cadavres d'âmes aveugles.

Il fallait fuir. Impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du stade l'air était trop dense, trop plein de magie noire et pourtant trop vide de toute magie. La magie était une âme : comment pouvait-elle subsister dans un lieu envahi par les Détraqueurs ?

James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, étaient serrés contre Hermione. Une loutre lumineuse tournait sans arrêt autour de cet étrange groupe, pour empêcher tout être obscur et cagoulé de s'en approcher.  
>Draco Maloy surgit devant eux, venu de nulle part. Il était livide, un air de détresse dans ses yeux brillants. Il regardait le groupe, tête par tête. « Scorpius n'est pas avec vous ? ».<br>Il n'attendit même pas la réponse pour repartir en hurlant « Scorpius ? Scorpius ! ». Il savait qu'elle était négative.

« Il faut que j'aille retrouver Scorpius ! » cria Albus. « Il ne sait pas faire de Patronus ! »  
>Et il sortit de la protection magique, sous les protestations effarées d'Hermione.<p>

Albus fit rapidement face à un être sans yeux, aux grandes mains grises et visqueuses. Il eut froid, tout à coup. Il se sentait triste. Désespéré. Il n'arrivait plus à lever sa baguette. A quoi bon ? se disait-il. Il avait perdu, en quelques secondes, le gout de tout, le gout de se battre, le gout d'aller sauver son ami. « Expecto Patronum ! » une voix féminine et rauque s'éleva. Une masse argentée, d'abord informe, puis prenant la forme d'un ourson, chassa le Détraqueur. Albus se sentit moins mal. Puis, tournant la tête, il vit le clin d'œil que lui adressait sa sauveuse : Phyllis Goyle, qui avait laissé sa famille fuir sans elle (peut-être même l'avaient-ils tout simplement oubliée). Et il se sentit bien.  
>Une main le saisit par l'épaule. Il se retrouva assis à califourchon sur un balai, le visage contre le dos de sa mère, les mains de Phyllis accrochées à sa taille. Ginny emmenait les deux enfants hors des murs du stade.<p>

Andromeda Tonks devait fuir, mais pas sans Teddy. Il cherchait à se battre, mais les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux, bien trop nombreux… « Teddy, où est Teddy ? ». Son petit fils était son unique raison de vivre. Et puis elle le vit. Etendu sur le sol. Blessé à la tête. Une mauvaise chute. Elle voulut crier. Et puis elle vit. Elle vit une main, pâle, délicate, bien que profondément ridée, soutenant la tête de son Théodore. Elle vit une autre main qui tenait fermement une baguette d'où émanait un filin argenté qui la reliait à un gigantesque serpent. Elle vit Cissy, sa Cissy, avec son Teddy. Elle venait de trouver un nouveau souvenir, encore plus fort, qui lui permit de faire apparaître un grand aigle majestueux, pour venir en renfort.  
>Dans le chaos, elles offrirent une image douce, irréelle : un serpent, un aigle, tournoyant autour de deux vieilles dames portant tant bien que mal un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus…non verts… non rose… non argent…<p>

Et toujours le même spectacle, pathétique, d'un homme blond et pâle qui hurle à la mort « Scorpiuuuus ! ». Qui se fait bousculer et bouscule la foule qui se rue vers l'extérieur, tandis que lui s'enfonce toujours plus.  
>D'une jolie femme brune, trop maigre, dont le bout du nez remue frénétiquement, dont le visage est noyé de larmes, et qui, pour protéger son mari par un sortilège, songe aussi fort qu'elle peut au jour où il lui a demandé sa main.<br>Elle le suit, il l'arrête. « Astoria, sors. Dépêche-toi. » Elle secoue la tête. Les yeux baissés. « Non… » murmure-t-elle « Non… ». « Astoria, je t'en supplie. »  
>Alors la foule l'emporte, malgré elle, malgré tout. Elle lui crie un « je t'aime ! » qu'il n'entend pas. Il n'entend plus rien. Il court. Il veut retrouver son fils. Et tant pis pour les autres. Pour ceux qu'il bouscule violemment, qu'il fait tomber pour se frayer un passage.<br>Il les déteste, tous ces gens qui ne pensent qu'à sauver leur peau, à sauver leur âme… Draco s'arrêta. Il aurait fait ça, lui aussi. C'était ça qu'on appelait le karma ?  
>Tout était de sa faute. Mais non, pas Scorpius, pitié, pas Scorpius…<p> 


	37. Vide

Les familles couraient vers la forêt pour rejoindre des Portoloins, où se serraient pour transplaner dès qu'elles quittaient le stade. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux, il fallait fuir. Impossible de résister.  
>Harry, Hermione, et d'autres personnes faisaient des aller-retours entre le stade et la forêt, pour aider le maximum de personnes à s'échapper, porter les enfants et les personnes âgées, qui ne pouvaient pas se battre, et tenter de diminuer le nombre d'assaillants.<br>On ne savait pas encore ce qui allait advenir de chacun, mais il fallait fuir. Se terrer chez soi. Jeter des sortilèges de protection. Fermer les volets. Et serrer contre soi sa famille, ses amis… En attendant qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire, à dire.  
>Là, il n'y avait rien à faire, à part fuir.<p>

Beaucoup avaient déjà quitté la forêt. Teddy et Andromeda étaient partis avec les enfants grâce au Portoloin, mais les autres Potter-Weasley restaient pour aider les sorciers paniqués.  
>Ron avait posé ses mains sur les épaules frêles d'Astoria Malfoy, qui tremblait, qui sanglotait. Elle refusait de partir sans son mari, sans son fils. Narcissa était assise par terre, l'air hagard. « Mon fils… mon fils… », elle n'avait plus que lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Hermione les regardait de loin, quand elle passait devant eux, conduisant des rescapés vers un Portoloin. Puis, elle baissait les yeux.<br>Un cri aigu près son oreille fit sursauter Ron. Astoria tomba à genoux.

Une apparition, sortie tout droit du brouillard. Un immense dragon argenté voletant dans le ciel noir. De grosses larmes coulant sur les joues de Draco Malfoy. Il semblait épuisé. Sur son dos, un petit corps inerte, le vent balayant ses cheveux clairs, fouettant sa peau si fine et si pâle.

Il revenait u stade où il avait déambulé, perdu, déboussolé.  
>Tout allait si vite. Si violemment.<br>Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il se sentait vide. Atrocement vide…  
>Il se sentait comme dans un étau, compressé. Une envie de vomir le tenant aux entrailles.<p>

Et puis, il avait crié. Il avait hurlé. Parce qu'il avait vu.  
>Il avait vu un petit corps blanc gisant au milieu du chaos. Il avait vu la mâchoire d'un monstre cagoulé fermée sur les lèvres de son fils. Et il avait vu la foule qui se pressait sans voir son drame, qui ne voulait pas voir. Il avait vu leur indifférence. Il les avait haïs, toutes ces bonnes gens… Il s'était haï. C'était une punition, pour lui, pour sa lâcheté. Mais là, c'était trop dur… Pas son bébé, pas son enfant, pas son fils… Tout, tout sauf lui.<br>Il s'était jeté sur Scorpius. L'avait serré contre son cœur, et, songeant à la première fois où il avait tenu ce petit garçon dans ses bras… « Expecto Patronum ! »

Et il avait fendu la foule, son fils maintenu fermement sur son dos. Il courrait, évitait les autres sorciers paniqués. Enjambant ceux tombés par terre. Bousculant femmes, vieillards, enfants.  
>Plus rien n'existait autour. Le monde, les gens, la vie… Rien. Juste son fils, sur son dos. Et ce besoin impérieux de sortir du stade, à tout prix.<p>

Il e était sorti. Il était allé jusqu'à la forêt. Dans la clairière, près d'un des Portoloins, là où sa femme et sa mère attendaient.  
>Ses membres ankylosés le soutenaient par miracle.<p>

Il avait à peine entendu le cri de sa femme. La plainte de sa mère.  
>Il ne regardait même pas le « public », tous ces gens rassemblés, et qui les regardaient, sans bruit. Qui interrompaient leur fureur, leur peur, leur précipitation, pour regarder ce père qui déposait le corps de son fils sur le sol.<p>

Draco pris le visage de son fils dans sa main. Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais creux. Scorpius était vivant, mais il avait les yeux d'un mort : vide de toute joie, de tout bonheur.  
>Il était vide de tout bonheur…<br>Astoria fit un pas, mais resta en retrait.  
>Draco regarda encore les yeux de son fils. Puis il le serra dans ses bras. Fort, si fort… il pourrait presque lui faire mal. Et il pleura. Des sanglots lourds de regrets, de remords, de rage.<br>Jamais il n'avait pleuré ainsi. Pas Scorpius, pitié, non… C'est pire que la mort. Des larmes, énormes, salées.

Silence gêné dans l'assistance. Il s'en fou.  
>Il s'en fou, de ce public, de ces « gens », assoiffés de malheur…<p>

Le petit corps bouge dans ses bras. Il s'en dégage doucement.  
>Une main blanche passe sur le visage de Draco. Essuie ses larmes. Dans les yeux de Scorpius, une lumière. Presque éteinte, faible, mais une lumière quand même. Encore de la vie, encore de l'espoir.<br>Sa voix est un murmure.« papa… j'ai froid ».

Les sanglots de son père, « Du » père, se changent en un léger rire, de soulagement.  
>« Je sais… Je sais… ».<p>

Astoria, Narcissa… fondent en larmes, entre les pleurs et le rire. Bruyamment.

Draco resserre son étreinte. Transplane.

Ils disparaissent.

**FIN ( ?)**


	38. This is the end note aux lecteurs

**Aux lecteurs :**

Les Regrets Oubliés touche à sa fin.

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de l'avoir lue, de l'avoir reviewé pour certains. Ca m'a vraiment touché, on peut dire qu'en un sens, c'était important pour moi de l'écrire, que ça ne se termine jamais… J'ai essayé de respecter l'univers de J.K.R., de le retranscrire avec mes mots, sans son talent, peut-être parfois en dénaturant ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Mais toujours, je vous le jure, avec une infinie tendresse pour tous les personnes, que j'aime et que je chérie.

Mais ce message n'a pas pour vocation de vous expliquer tout cela, mais plutôt de vous proposer d'influencer l'avenir de cette fanfiction.

Je demande donc maintenant votre avis. Oui, le vôtre, rares mais chers lecteurs !  
>J'hésite. J'ai une idée de suite. Pourquoi ne pas continuer, après tout, pendant toute la scolarité des chères têtes blondes de nos héros ? C'est tentant… n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Mais une histoire a besoin de lecteurs, je vous demande donc : voulez-vous une suite aux Regrets Oubliés ?  
>(si oui, vous pouvez me demander aussi de parler de certains personnages qui vous tiennent à cœur. Peut-être ne pourrais-je pas me pencher sur leur cas, j'ai par exemple du mal avec Luna, tant elle est magique, impénétrable… Mais j'essaierai)<p>

Je ne me vois pas écrire la suite si cette fin vous a convenue et que vous n'en souhaitez pas une autre.

Encore merci pour votre lecture.


	39. Une suite ? Tout de suite !

Il y aura donc une suite aux Regrets Oubliés.

A suivre sur ce lien : .net/s/7296321/1/

Ou en consultant ma page d'auteure.

Merci à ceux qui y seront fidèles, et à ceux qui l'ont été pendant tout le premier « tome ».

Merci.


End file.
